Web of feelings
by gemini-starlight
Summary: The boys get an unusual assignment for their art class. Mix that up with fluff, romance and a whole lot of drama...and you will get a 'web of feelings'.
1. Chapter 1

**WEB OF FEELINGS**

Hey, there! Here I am with a new story. This time it is about the really sweet boys from Beyblade! Please be kind to me, because English is not my native language. But I thought I would give it a try, because for my other english-written story "Arc of trust" (about Voyager) I have received some wonderful encouraging reviews.

Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me (what a surprise!) Really, nothing of that that awesome show is mine. (sighs mournfully)  
Warnings: This will be Shonen-Ai (means: two boys in love), so don't like don't read.  
more Warnings: Fluff, Romance, Angst…and more  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: Yes, please!

Chapter 1:

„I can't believe we are late!", a voice panted. "It's the first day of the new year in school…and we are late!"

"Don't waste your breath with complaining, Chief", another voice could be heard, sounding clearly not as out of breath as the first one. "Run faster instead and hopefully we will be only some minutes too late and nobody will take notice of it!"

"As if…", Kenny began to speak again, but was silenced by the look his friend was giving him.  
Instead of completing his sentence the brunette tried to speed up his pace of running, but failed horribly. Therefore Tyson, who realized that his younger friend couldn't hold their fast pace on his own, took his hand into his and almost carried Kenny behind him.

Ten minutes later the two boys arrived at their school and raced up the steps to the doors. Inside they ran towards the stairs at the other end of the hall and up to the second floor, where they moved - as fast as Kenny was able – to the door where their first lesson of the new year would be held.

Skidding to an abrupt halt in front of the door Tyson breathed in and out two times to slow his breath and then straightened up. Looking at his panting friend the bluenette smiled slightly.  
"Here we are, Chief", Tyson said and, looking at his watch, added: "And we are only five minutes too late. That was a nice morning sprint, don't you think?"

"I…don't think…it…is something…to be proud of…to be late…on the first day of school, Tyson", Kenny gasped, desperatly trying to slow his racing heartbeat. "Even…even it's only…five…minutes." Tyson smiled even wider, totally unpertubed.

Running his hand in a calming motion over Kennys back, he said: "Breath slowly, Chief. In…out…in…out", he coaxed his smaller friend to regain his breath. As he saw that Kenny had calmed considerably, he straightened again and turned to the door.  
"Ok, here we go. To a new and exciting year of school torture. Oh what a joy", he said with humor in his voice. With that said the bluenette opened the door in front of him and slowly stepped into the class room.

Several pairs of eyes turned to him and Kenny, who shyly hid behind his friend at seeing the attention directed towards them. Tyson instead let his gaze calmly sweep over his curious class mates and came to a stop as he saw the rest of his friends seated in the back. Max waved cheerfully, Ray smiled while shaking his head and Kai gazed at him without showing any emotion.

"Oh what a pleasure that you decided to grace my class room with your presence at last, Tyson", a female voice could be heard as Tyson smiled at his teammates. Turning to his teacher the bluenette bestowed her with a cheerful grin and answered: "I'm glad to meet you again, Mrs.Tanikawa."

The elderly woman doubtfully shook her head and said: "I had hoped you would have matured a bit over the holidays, Tyson Kanimoya. But as I can see you didn't. To be late at the very first day of school is not something I expect from my students – and to make another student late, too. When will you finally grow up?"

The barely hidden contempt in her words made some of the other students cring, and let Max and Ray openly scowl at her, while Kais posture didn't change. Only his eyes narrowed dangerously at the teacher.

Kenny instead was now moving to get in front of Tyson to defend his friend. But before he could utter a word, the bluenette bowed apologetically and said: "I'm sorry. I promise to try better next time, Mrs.Tanikawa." His voice was smooth and didn't show any reaction to the blame his teacher had put on him, but his eyes had darkened in silent hurt.

"As if", the woman muttered, but waved him and Kenny away. As the two teammates moved to the back to seat themselves next to their friends, the voice of Mrs.Tanikawa could be heard once again.  
"Before I was disturbed by our usual latecomer", she began which made Tyson stiffen a bit before he rolled his deep blue eyes, "I wanted you to welcome some newcomers into the class. They moved to the town and will be going to school with you until the end of term. Tala, Bryan – please present yourself."

After hearing these well-known names Tyson who had been quietly rummaging in his bag, looked up in surprise. Even Kai and the rest of his team seemed to share this feeling, because each of them turned their attention to the front of the class, where two people were standing which they knew very well.

Tala looked like two years ago as Tyson had beaten him in the World Champion Ships in Russia. His iceblue eyes scanned the people in front of him with an indifferent look while Bryan seemed to be nervous because of the undivided attention the two of them were receiving. The lavender-haired youth squirmed a bit, but managed to remain composed to most of the students. Only the Bladebreakers and Tala could see how uncomfortable he felt. That could have been the reason why Tala suddenly spoke.

"My name is Tala Ivanov. My friend is called Bryan. Nice to meet you", he said curtly. Bryan managed a small smile, gratitude flashing through his blue eyes momentarily because Tala had introduced both of them. Most of the students studied the two for some more moments curiously, but the Bladebreakers had started to talk among themselves. Ok, Max, Ray and Tyson had started to talk.

Kenny had opened his laptop instead and was quietly tapping on the board. And Kai had closed his eyes and seemed bored. So it was the rest of the team which shared interested and slightly stunned looks at the news. They hadn't expected to meet members of the former Demolition Boys at their school, intending to go to class with them. But that would definitely be interesting.

After Tala and Bryan had chosen a seat far away from the Bladebreakers the first lesson of the first school day of the last year at high school began. And time seemed to slow down considerably for the friends which were close to 'I'm-bored-to-drop-dead-because-of-her-droning-on'-induced sleep after half an hour of their teachers' continous speaking of the content of this years' schedule.

After fifteen more minutes of fighting sleep the torture of this class ended and the five friends hurried to leave. In the hallway Max moaned: "I can't believe she had nothing better to do than telling us every boring detail of our schedules! She has robbed me of hours of desperate hoping for something interesting in even _one_ of the classes! That's not fair!", the normally cheerful blonde exclaimed.

While Ray smiled brightly at his friends' distressed behaviour, Tyson laughed outright. Patting his best mate on the back and messing his hair up, he grinned: "Aww, poor poor Maxie! All the fun out of the window…now we will be leading a useless life in classes with no bright beam of sunlight to rescue us from dying of a terrible doom!"

There was a moment's silence as Max blinked, before he burst out laughing like the bluenette had intended with his speech. Clutching his stomach the blonde youth giggled uncontrollably while Tyson smiled at the sight. Even Ray had trouble to contain his laughter at their antics, while Kai shook his head with an amused glint in his crimson eyes and Kenny merely smiled.

Moving down the hallway the friends chatted about nothing and everything at once, missing the glances they received from the students. The Bladebreakers were well-known at the high school…and most of the students really liked the five boys. But they often wondered how such different types of character could be such a formidable team when it came to beyblading.

Kai who seemed indifferent at best when it came to 'normal' activities and hardly ever smiled even a bit.  
  
Ray with his Asian heritage clearly presented in his style of clothes, who seemed calm and collected at first but was often as mischievous as Max and Tyson.  
  
Then there was Kenny, the 'Chief'. Shy, studious and glued to his laptop. A boy with an obvious love for sciences and an incredible ability to solve any problems related to technics.

Max was the always cheerful and enthusiastic type, dragging his friends to everything that screamed fun. The blonde often presented himself as easygoing but could be really scary when someone tried to mess with his friends.

And Tyson. Winner of the last World Champion Ships. For most of the people the bluenette with the equally deep blue eyes was the leader of the Bladebreakers, even if Kai officially held this rank. But Tysons endless energy and open-mindedness made him a person which was really hard to dislike.

The five teens made it through the next three lessons without being too much bored and met at their lockers to go to lunch together. Ray and Kenny, who had had the last class together waited patiently for their three friends to arrive.

Five minutes later Max and Tyson came down the hallway from their chemistry class, laughing about something. To the chagrin of Ray, who was very curious what made Max clutching at his best friend to stop from falling over in his laughter, they didn't elaborate. Tyson was a bit better off than Max, but couldn't help but grin from ear to ear each time he looked at his blonde friend who couldn't stop giggling.

As Kai stepped up to them, the dualhaired teen raised an eyebrow and calmly asked: "How much sugar did you have today, Max?" That set off a new round of light-hearted laughter in which Tyson soon joined in.

Grinning at each other, Tyson and Max deposited their books in their lockers and joined their friends who looked at them in differents states of curiosity. But the two best friends wouldn't say what had them in such a good mood and after some minutes of trying to coax it out of them and not getting an answer, Ray gave up.

The group of friends moved to the roof where they seated themselves at a far table. As they ate their lunch, Kenny suddenly asked: "Have you seen the notice at the black bord in the hall?" Curious gazes met his after this statement and he hastened to explain: "There is that notice for students of our year to meet at half past two in the assembly hall – as far as I could see it is about a new extracurricular activity this year."

"Oh joy", Tyson sighed, laying his head on the table. "As if I haven't enough to do with Gramps…and school… and homework…", his friends could hear him mumbling.  
"Don't forget our beyblade-training", Ray added with an amused smile.

Tyson sighed once more.

"Hey, what's up with you, mate?", Max wanted to know. He could feel that Tyson didn't exaggerate his reaction, but was really a little bit overwhelmed. His blue-haired best friend lifted his head from the table and shrugged before answering.  
"I don't really know, Maxie. Gramps' insisted last week to step up my training saying that I had missed too much pratice because of our travels during the Champion Ships last year. Since then he has me training almost nonstop and I can assure you…he drives me crazy."

Max looked concerned now because he could hear the wearyness in Tysons voice and the sparkling in the depths of oceanblue had diminished. Kai opened his eyes which had been closed during the chattering of his friends before and pools of crimson red glinted with a touch of worry.

Ray leaned over the table laying his hand over Tysons and said: "Don't work too much, Ty. If you do that, you will endanger your health…say Gramps that you don't want to train so often with him. He will understand that school and homework will need much of your time." Tyson doubtfully lifted an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless to ease the visible concern of his friends who now looked at him a litte bit anxious.

"We will see", the bluehaired youth spoke quietly after some seconds of thinking about his eccentric grandfather. "But I understand why Gramps wants me to learn Kendo. It's tradition in the Kanimoya family to practice the martial arts. It goes far way back to my ancestors. Gramps is a respected master of the arts and he wants to make sure the next generation is firm in the way of the Kanimoya style of fighting. But sometimes…sometimes I wish Hiro wouldn't have left. Now all of Gramps' hopes concentrate solely on me and that is quite…stressful at best."

"I didn't know your family has such a history in the martial arts", Max confessed a bit awed at the revelation. Tyson smiled and now pride shone from his eyes, as he answered: "Yes, it goes a long way back, Max. It's a honor to be one of them, as Gramps tells me day by day. But thanks to him this ancestry is not an easy one, I can tell you. If you want to know more ask him, I am sure he will be delighted to explain the whole damn web of relations to you." Tyson rolled his expressive eyes heavenwards as he remembered the lessons about family history his grandpa had given him as he had been a young boy.

"You should be glad to have a family history like that, Tyson", Kai interjected at this time with his deep voice. Crimson eyes bored into midnight-blue ones, as the teamleader of the Bladebreakers made his opinion clear.

"I am glad, Kai. But sometimes it is an awful lot of responsibility which comes with it…Gramps' expectations are not easy to fulfill. And you should know how hard it can be to reach the goals our families want us to achieve. They often forget to ask us if we want the same things for our future as they have planned."

With that quiet and seriously spoken words, Tyson stood up and grabbed his bag. With a little bit strained smile he looked down at his friends and added: "We will meet later for this thing which Kenny has told us of, ok? I have a double period math now and I don't want to come late again today. Bye."

Nodding Max smiled up at his best friend and said: "Have fun in math, Ty. I will reserve you a seat, ok? I know how Mr.Mathison likes to forget when his lessons are over and makes everybody late for the next ones because of that." Tysons smile brightened a bit and he messed up Max' hair in a friendly 'thank you' before leaving.

Ray, Kenny, Kai und Max watched him striding to the door and exciting downstairs. Grabbing their own bags the four boys were quiet and thinking about what they had heard some minutes ago. It was unusual for Tyson to complain – aside from his normal whining, which was only to annoy his grandfather. The serious way in which he had told them his worries about not reaching the expectations of Mr.Kanimoya senior made them think about their usually optimistic and cheerful teammate.

Kai sighed mentally. He hadn't wanted to deepen Tysons uneasyness. All that he had tried to make the younger one see was the great gift his family was – Kai knew how much Gramps loved his grandson and how proud he was of him.  
  
That was a thing Kai had wanted his whole life – love from the only relative he knew. But Voltaire had painfully made clear what he thought of emotions – and Kai now only slowly opened up to his friends after realizing that his grandfather had been wrong about substituting feelings for weakness.

Friendship had made him strong enough to stand up against Voltaire and do what _he _thought was the right way for him to be. The warmth and loyality of his friends had made him see how friendly and beautiful the world could be.

And now he had made the mistake to reprimand Tyson for being unsure of being able to reach the goals his ancestry set out for him. Even if the blame he had put on the bluenette had only been small, Kai now felt guilty.

"Kai, are you coming?", Rays voice sounded into his musings. The dualhaired teen's head snapped up and he nodded wordlessly. He fastened his bag and walked up to Ray, who waited for him. Together the two teammates followed their friends down to their next classes.

What do you think of that first Chapter? Good? Or bad?

Give me a review! (puppy dog eyes)

geministarlight


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I am back again! Thank you for the nice comments and please stay for the next chapters! It will get more and more interesting, I promise!

I have been asked about the pairings and decided to reveal them already to prevent confusion about the next chapters. Even if it will seem otherwise for some more chapters, my mainpairing is Kai/Tyson. I absolutely love those two! (sighs dreamily) Tyson and Tala will have a close bond too, but they won't be romantically involved. As for other pairings, maybe Ray/Tala and Bryan/Max. I am not sure now, I will decide that while writing the next lot of chapters.

Now read & review!

geministarlight

**Chapter 2:**

At half past two the students of the last year – among them the Bladebreakers – waited in the assembly hall, curious about that 'extracurricular activity'. Max had held his promise and saved Tyson a seat next to him, but that hadn't been necessary because his friend had arrived on time. As Ray started teasing him about that, Kenny surprised Max, Kai and the blackhaired youth by interrupting Ray and stating that _he_ had been the one responsible for their lateness this morning and not Tyson.

Even Kai hadn't been able to totally hide his astonishment at that revelation and by that they made the bluenette pout and Kenny blush. Then the Chief explained – all the while blushing in embarassment – that he had been so engrossed in his work with Dizzy that he had forgotten the time even as Tyson had arrived early to fetch him.

The bluenette laughed quietly as he told the last part of the story. He mentioned that he had to practically spoon-feed Kenny and then drag him out of the house as Kennys mother had shown them the time. As Tyson reached the end of their 'morning-experience' Ray and Max laughed and Kai smiled. Kenny slumped in his seat and blushed furiously, while Tysons eyes glittered in amusement.

Then Ray meant: "You should have said that it was not your fault that you two arrived late this morning, Ty. Mrs.Tanikawa put the blame totally on you without asking for a possible reason for your lateness."

Tyson scowled slightly in rememberance, but then shrugged indifferently. "She doesn't like me at all, Ray. I am used to her behaviour by now and I don't give much about her opinion about me. And she wouldn't have cared, if I am really the one at fault for Kennys and my lateness or not. So why explaining the truth to her at all?", he asked.

"Because she was wrong", Kai calmly said. Max nodded to that words and Kenny and Ray seemed to be of the same opinion which made Tyson smile in gratitude. It warmed him to have the support of his friends.

As he tried to express his thanks in words, he was interrupted by the arrival of their headmaster. The elderly but friendly man moved up to the podium and waved his hands for silence. Next to him a woman in her mid-thirties with brown wavy hair and sparkling green eyes examined the crowd of students.

"Well, students…I hope your first day went well", the headmaster greeted them. "For your last year at high school the staff and I have prepared something that exceeds the normal schedule. Mrs.Simmons, your new art teacher", the man pointed to the woman next to him who now smiled in greeting, "has offered a different style of teaching her class for you. This is an experiment I have allowed to take place for the final year – and if it goes the way Mrs.Simmons and I hope, it will be made permanent. The details will be explained by her and I expect you all to listen attentivly."

With this said the headmaster handed the microphone over to Mrs.Simmons. She smiled at him before turning around to the now extremly curious students.

"At first I'd like to say that I'm glad to be here", Mrs.Simmons started. "Years ago I too was a student here and I have fond memories of this place. But that's not what you are interested in, I am sure", she added with a twinkle in her eyes. Some students laughed quietly and the atmosphere relaxed.

Mrs.Simmons then continued: "As the headmaster said, this will be an experiment. As a former student I know how stressful the last year at high school can be – loads of tests, exams and the whole lot of homework. Therefore I will give you an assignment for my class which will end shortly after the Christmas holidays. You will have six months to finish that assignment – and in the meantime there will be no regular art classes. And your teachers for literature and music have agreed to lessen their workload on you during that period, too."

Whispering started after that introduction in the so-called 'experiment', as the students began to discuss the pros and cons of that revelation. Mrs.Simmons cleared her throat to regain the attention and moved on in her explanation.

"Art is a class where you can't learn much from books or by studying. It is a class where you have to be creative, discover hidden talents or explore the borders of a gift you know of. I have – with the permission of the headmaster – divided the different fields of art into sections. There will be the following: literature, music, drama and art. Each of them can be subdivided…for example the last in subsections like painting or sculpture, photography and so on.  
To make it more interesting I have decided that the field you will be practicing in will be chosen be fate. I have all your names on a list here", she held up a pad with names on it in her left hand, "and when I call your name, please come to the front and choose one piece of paper from that box over there." Mrs.Simmons pointed to a box that a member of the staff had placed on a nearby table.

"In there are exactly the number of cards to equal the number of you students. On them they have letters – A for art, L for literature, D for drama and M for music. When you have chosen one card please come to me and tell me the letter so I can write it on my pad for clearance. Any questions?"

After some moments of thinking over the facts they had been given, a hesitant voice could be heard asking: "What do we have to do after we have chosen?"

Mrs.Simmons smiled merrily and answered: "I will give you another example to further explain what I mean. Let's say your card has an L on it. That means you will be in the group of students, who have to test their creativity in the field of literature. Now you can decide what do you like.  
You can write something… a short story, a poem or even a whole novel. Or you can write a script for students who will be participating in the drama section. The possibilities are almost endless! The music-students can form a choir or write a song. Those who can play an instrument can form a band and the art-students can paint a picture, make photographies or do a wood-carving.  
Do as you please, but be creative!  
I hope these six months will be very interesting for you and I am curious for the results we will see after Christmas holidays. But I must warn you to take this class seriously because you will receive marks. Your work will have to be something interesting and I will ask you for the intentions you have done it for. Don't think you can possibly write something meaningless in half an hour and then never think about it! No, take the time to really think about what you want to do in the field you have been chosen into – the story behind your work will be as interesting for me as the work itself."

Whispers started once more between the students and the Bladebreakers looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Then Max grinned and rubbed his hands.  
"I think that will be really funny, don't you agree?", he said. "And the best is, no regular classes for this – thank godness!" Ray inclined his head and agreed after a moments thinking. Kenny seemed a bit stunned, while Tyson looked thoughtful, too. Kai remained silent.

"Ok, students. Now we will be begin the choosing. When you hear your name, please come to the front and take a card out of the box." And Mrs.Simmons read name after name from her list and the students each chose one of the folded cards and then held it to her to register them to one of the four sections. One after one, the Bladebreakers went to the podium, too and took one of the cards…first Kai, then Tyson, Ray and Max. The last from the group to choose was Kenny, who seemed hesitant as he came back.

Interested Tyson asked him which field he had to take part in. "Drama", the brunette answered, looking for once as if he couldn't think of a solution to a problem. Tyson patted him on the arm and said optimistically: "I am sure you will think of something, Chief. For someone as clever as you it will be a piece of cake to come up with something really good."

"Thank you, Tyson. But I am not sure this time – like Mrs.Simmons said, art is not one of the classes where you can learn any facts from books. I am not the creative kind of person, I believe", Kenny said doubtfully.

"You will have to try, Kenny", Ray stated. "But I think I will have some trouble, too. Literature is not one of my strong sides. What do you have?", he asked his three other teammates who hadn't revealed their sections until now.

"Literature, too." Kai didn't look very happy, but seemed at the same time not disturbed by the prospect of having to write something either.  
Max in the meantime grinned brightly, nearly bouncing in his seat in joy. "Music", he said. Then he turned to Tyson, who seemed lost in thought. "And you, Ty?"  
"Huh?", the bluenette asked blinking. "What did you chose?", Max repeated.  
"Art", Tyson responded and Max smiled. "That means we have at least one of us in each of the different sections", the blonde boy explained to his teammates. "Cool. I think I really like this class this year", he added.

"We will see", Kai suddenly stated. "I don't think it will be easy, even if it now seems like that. In some weeks we will probably wish that we have regular art classes instead."  
"Kai, don't be so pessimistic. Enjoy the fun", Max exclaimed, his exuberant self showing with his sunny smile and sparkling eyes. Kai rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking at Tyson.  
"Remind me to give him no sugar tomorrow", the bluenette smiled as he saw his captain regarding him with slight annoyance. "Maxie, calm down or you will burst", he said to his best friend and dragged the younger teen with him to the exit of the hall. The two of them were closely followed by their three teammates and together the Bladebreakers exited the school shortly after.

There…that was the second part! Curious about the assignment? Well, write me a review and I will be willing to upload the next chapter real fast! (hint)

**Reis1gurl:** Thank you! For pairings see above this chapter – I hadn't wanted to reveal it already, but in the meantime I have so much twists and turns in the story so that it would be too confusing for my readers otherwise. I hope you like my mainpairing! (waves frantically with KaiTy-flag)

**Irime:** Thank you for your comment! I am always ready to bear with constructive criticism, so throw it when you find these mistakes you mentioned! Sorry about the thing with Tyson's family name – but I have seen it in many variations when reading fanfictions – and obviously remembered the wrong one. Sorry again! I have changed it in the later chapters, so thank you for stating it.

**You/Kai fic fan:** Thank you! Hope you liked this chap, too! From now on it will get more interesting, I promise!

Until the next one,

geministarlight


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Some days had went by since the start of the new school year and the five teammates sometimes moaned because of the heavy workload some teachers gave them. Therefore they were glad that they had some free time when normally art class would be held – but at the same time they weren't actually sure they knew what to do with the assignment they had been given by Mrs. Simmons.

This evening Tyson had left the Dojo of his family after practicing with his grandfather. Now he wanted to have some time for himself and went to the river which flowed nearby. Sitting down in the grass he laid back to look at the sky. Slowly the minutes ticked by while the bluenette was lost in his thoughts. It was because of that he didn't realize for some time that he wasn't alone anymore.

Tala stood nearby and watched the younger teen closely. He had seen Tyson arrive half an hour before and observed him since then. The redhead couldn't shake the feeling that the World Champion was troubled somehow.

Worry rose up in Tala which was quite shocking for him because aside from Bryan he didn't allow himself to feel emotions like worry or friendship for anyone.  
But as he watched Tyson coming up to the river and then plopping down on the grass like the bluenette was beyond exhausted made him feel anxious all of sudden. It was not an emotion often seen on the Bladebreaker who normally sparkled with energy.

Hands in the pockets of his trousers Tala decided to confront Tyson about his lack of energy and silently walked up to the younger teen. Coming to a stop next to the bluenette he saw that Tyson had closed his eyes and seemed to be asleep. But even as he began to turn away to not disturb the Bladebreaker, the teen suddenly opened his eyes.

Tyson seemed a bit startled first at seeing Tala standing next to him, but then a welcoming smile broke out on his face and he said: "Hey, Tala. How's life in Japan to you?"

Tala remained silent for a moment, then mentally shrugged and lowered himself to the ground next to Tyson. He looked at the river and answered: "Better than life in Moscow. It's not so cold here like it alwayshas beenthere."

The second these words left his mouth, the redhead mentally scowled at himself because with that he had revealed more than he wanted. But he didn't think that Tyson would catch the underlying meaning – and therefore was quite a bit stunned when the younger teen said quietly: "I am glad that younow have a life that _you_ decide how to live, Tala. You deserve some happiness after all that you had to go through."

The head of the older one snapped around to look at Tyson and iceblue eyes had widened a little at the bluenette's words of understanding. The gentle smile on Tyson's lips transformed into a more amused grin as he saw the astonishment visible in Talas eyes. He knew that the redhaired teen hadn't thought him bright enough to understand the hidden meaning in the words which had escaped him.

Seconds later Tala composed himself and decided to change the topic of their unusual conversation. He inclined his head and asked: "What are you doing here at this time of the day, Tyson? You should be at home doing these masses of homework we get everyday."

Tyson rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't remind me of that, Tala! I don't believe how much they load on us in classes this year – even Kenny sometimes says now that he wishes for a twin to get the homework done in time!"

That statement caused a glint of amusement in Talas blue eyes because he knew how clever Kenny was and how much the brunette loved to study. It was quite unknown to hear the 'Chief' complain about homework.

"But you are right", Tysons continued. "I should be doing homework at home now…but Gramps' session a little while ago left me a bit exhausted. I swear it is his goal to beat me blue and black", he winced rubbing his shoulderblade where he had gotten hit before by his grandfathers kendo stick.  
"By now I couldn't really understand the wonderful world of physics or chemistry, so I decided to relax a bit out here by the river. It's so calming and beautiful…", Tyson trailed off as he saw Tala's face.

The redhead's eyes were flashing an angry blue and his body had stiffened at Tysons earlier words. "Your grandfather is beating you?", he demanded to know, clenching his fists at his sides. A thundercloud of fury seemed to form above his head and Tyson blinked in surprise at the reaction to his words.

But then a flash of understanding went through his eyes and he laid a calming hand on Tala's shoulder. "No, you misinterpreted my words, Tala", he quietly said. "Gramps would never abuse me. What I wanted to say was that he drills me so hard in our Kendo lessons that I sometimes feel like a walking blue spot. Sorry for making you worry… I didn't know my words would sound like that", he finished apologetically.

Talas anger deflated at the explanation and he blushed lightly in embarassment. He hadn't wanted to react so strongly but as Tyson had winced and rubbed his shoulder like he was in pain he had suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness towards the younger teen. It was confusing for him to feel like that – and it roused bitter thoughts about his own childhood.

As Tala still searched for words, Tyson suddenly gently squeezed his shoulder before saying: "Thank you." As the redhead looked at him frowning in question, he added: "For caring." Tala blinked which made Tyson smile.

But seconds later the smile vanished to make room for a more serious expression as the bluenette quietly asked: "I roused memories, didn't I? And not good ones."

A narrowing of iceblue eyes was his only answer and Tysons eyes darkened in silent sympathy. But he didn't pry because he could feel that it was not in his right to ask Tala to reveal his past to him…that would have been too much to ask of the young Russian who had acted more open and friendly in the last minutes than Tyson had ever seen him do before.

Therefore he laid back again and let his finger gently play with the blades of grass, relaxing after a day full of school and his grandfathers' training. Tala remained by his side and the two teens shared a companionable silence. It was surprising for both of them that they felt so at ease with the other but they didn't question it. Tyson because he really liked making new friends and Tala was glad that he had discovered some new and interesting sides at the younger boy.  
Even at the last World Champion Ships where Tyson had beaten him in the finals Tala had been curious about the bluenette who had been so carefree and open-minded. But now he had the chance to see other character traits which seemed to be hidden behind the cheerful attitude.

They sat together in silence for another thirty minutes letting their thoughts roam on their own will, totally relaxed in the other teen's company. As the sun began to sink towards the horizon and the sky darkened into a wonderful mix of dark yellow, orange, red and blue Tyson finally sat up and watched the sunset with an expression of calm joy Tala hadn't ever expected to see on him. But he remained silent and turned his attention to the display in front of him, too.

After the sun had 'died' gloriously for this day, Tyson looked at Tala and smiled. "Thank you for your company, Tala. I have to go now or Gramps will get a fit for me not coming home right on time. We'll meet tomorrow, ok?"

The adressed teen nodded after a moments silence and stood up, holding his hand to Tyson to help him stand. The bluehaired blader graciously accepted the hand and climbed to his feet, dusting himself from remnants of grass and dirt.

Looking at his watch he then let out a tiny sigh. "It's late again", he murmered. "I must hurry", he added and turned away from the older boy who watched him with a barely visible smile. "Until tomorrow morning in that hellhouse called school", he called to the redhead while starting to run at a measured pace.

For Tala it seemed as if the bluenette wasn't in that much haste to go home, so he couldn't be really late on time. Shaking his head, the ex-Demoliton Boy saw Tyson vanishing around a corner. Then Tala smiled slightly and went home, too.

This had been an interesting 'confrontation' between his one-time enemy and him. He admitted to himself that he was curious about Tyson…but more so about his own friendly reaction to the presence of the younger blader. Until now his only real friend had been Bryan, but now it seemed as if Tyson considered him to become one, too. And Tala was not disinclined to think that concept over.

What do you think? Good – or bad? Reviews please! (puppy-dog eyes)

**Irime:** Oh, sorry that you don't like Kai/Tyson! But I LOVE those two together! Whom do you like together? Perhaps I can be persuaded to write a little ficlet about that pairing (if I ever get this done), if it's one I am even remotely interested in! It would be a little thank-you that you will read this fanfic until the end (glomps you in thankfulness).  
Until the next chap!

gemini-starlight


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Weeks went by and the surprising companionship between Tala and Tyson, which had started on that fateful evening on the river grew stronger each day. The two teens met every evening on the same spot and talked about nothing and all at once or simply shared minutes full of friendly silence.

Tala had been astonished to discover that Tyson was a very good listener and almost everytime catched even underlying meanings. The bluenette expressed an empathy about his feelings which should have frightened the redhead. But instead of being anxious about that Tala was relieved. He slowly began to share more and more of his own thoughts and feelings as he realized that Tyson really cared about his opinion to the matters they discussed.

After some time they knew that they had formed a while somewhat unexpected nonetheless gratifying friendship in which they both revelled in. For Tala it was wonderful to have a friend besides Bryan which he knew since childhood.

Bryan and he had gone through a lot together and the lavender-haired teen would always be his best friend – but Tyson had become important to him in another way. He felt connected to the bluenette as if he had known him forever…which should have been impossible since they had met only two years ago at the World Champion Ships. But Tala felt at ease in the presence of the younger teen who at the first look seemed overly cheerful, a bit on the lazy side and carefree.

Over the last weeks the redhead had instead discovered Tyson's hidden character which was compassionate, understanding and even slightly empathic. The bluehaired teen always seemed to know if something troubled his older friend and then immediately offered his help. But he also realized when Tala didn't want to discuss his problems and then remained silently by his side, wordlessly showing support.

That he was not alone in his discovering of new sides on the other teen was made very clear as the two friends met this evening at their usual spot.

Tala had arrived at first, sitting down in the grass and looking at the river. His camera was slung around his neck and he pondered the assignment of the art class. Like Tyson the Russian had been chosen to the art-section and they often discussed possibilities what to do for that assignment.

Tala had decided to give photography a try and now often wore his newly-bought camera to take pictures of people or the landscape when he found an interesting motiv. After having seen some of the first pictures, Tyson had encouraged Tala to continue in this field because the bluenette thought his friend had real talent in the area of photography. Even being reluctant to overestimate his talent Tala had to agree that his pictures were quite good for an amateur.

As he had said so Tyson had rolled his eyes heavenwards as if praying for godly guidance and then insisted on the remarkable insight of his redhaired friend. He had taken some pictures out of the first stash and shown him, saying that he was able to see the mood in which the persons had been in as Tala had taken the picture. That the redhead had catched some of the personality of each of his 'models' which was quite hard even for an professional photographer.

Now Tala let his gaze sweep over the river as he waited for his younger friend. Tyson didn't show up for another ten minutes and Tala began to worry about him. But then the bluenette came running towards him at fast speed and plopped down gracelessly next to him with a breathless 'hey'.

"You are late. Again", the redhead tried to scowl darkly at his panting companion who looked up at him under his silklike midnight-blue bangs. Smiling sheepishly Tyson was able to regain his breath and answered.

"I am sorry, Tala. But first Gramps chased me through the whole Dojo with his Kendo stick for practice and then I had to do that stack of homework which is due to tomorrow. Combine that with my aching left shoulder where my dear grandfather was able to hit me two times in training today and you get a really, really sorry-for-coming-too-late-Tyson. Will you forgive me…please?", the teen said batting his eyelashes in an adorable way.

Talas mouth quirked into a smile before he started to laugh.  
That was another thing that was new to him…laughing freely and full of good humor. But Tyson had the uncanny ability to make him laugh at least once each time they met. And Tala admitted he liked to laugh with his friend – and showing emotions at all.

He had learned to let go of his icy and indifferent mascerade he wore for every other person when he was with Tyson and his optimistic and warm friendliness. Tala couldn't help but let down his defences in the bluenette's company. Tyson would not hurt him, of that he was instinctivly sure.

"You are forgiven, oh late one", he dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand while his blue eyes still sparkled with laughter. Tyson in response bowed his head in a gesture of seemingly awed gratitude. But that humble thanks was destroyed as he lifted his head a second later and Tala could see the cheerful grin on his friend's face.

They smiled at each other and then Tyson cocked his head at the camera around Tala's neck. "Have you taken any good pictures today?", he wanted to know.  
Tala shook his head and confessed: "I am not really sure what to take pictures of. It's all nice and good to go around and make photos from this and that…but it won't bring me a good mark for the assignment. I think I should concentrate on one thing, but I don't know which one would be the best."

Gnawing on his lower lip Tyson thought about Talas words. He understood what his friend was speaking about and he wanted to help. Looking at the older one, he slowly began: "It's right that you can't simply take pictures of something that wouldn't have any importance for you. Mrs. Simmons said that she wanted to hear the 'story' behind our work…hmm, I think you should decide what is more important to you. You could concentrate on the landscape – there are beautiful rivers, lakes and mountains around here. Or the forest.

On the other hand…you have real talent in catching the moods of people with your pictures, Tala. Maybe you can take pictures of people who are important to you and show them in their daily life or you picture different moods in a collage.  
There are many possibilities and I know that it is very hard to decide which turn to take at this point. I have my hindrances, too." The last words were said with a deep sigh, which made Tala look at his friend in concern.

"You don't really know what to do with your sketches too, am I right, Ty?", he asked the bluenette.

Tyson nodded, a frown marring his flawless forehead as he thought back to the sketchblock in his room. After an evening with Tala at the river where he had tried to sketch the sunset and had to his own surprise done really good, he had decided to do a painting for the assignment. But now he was like Tala at the point where he had to decide what to paint. And he didn't really know either what kind of thing he wanted to portrait.

Sighing Tyson moved a bit and winced as his shoulder started to hurt. The flesh where his grandfather had been able to hit him was tender and moving caused a painful aching in his bones. He felt cramped and longed for a hot shower to ease the aches in his body, but he wouldn't give up the the long talks with Tala each evening for a little more comfort. These meetings with his older friend had become something really important for Tyson and he often looked forward to the evenings when he could speak to Tala.

The redhead who seemed to be so uncaring and indifferent at first, had revealed to Tyson his more softer sides. He was an open-minded, loyal and gentle young man, if you knew him better and left aside his outer attire. Tala had allowed the bluenette to see the caring heart behind the icy outer shelf.

"You should have learned to move faster by now, Tyson", Tala scolded lightly as he moved behind his friend. "Your grandpa is nearly seventy and can still get you down in your training. I think to watch you in that situation would be a sad sad sight, my friend."

Tyson pouted but nodded nonetheless. "I know I am not quite good enough to really beat him once and for all, Tala. But you should see him when he starts a new lesson…it is as if he gets powers exceeding his normal energy. I don't know how such an old man can be so fast – it must be his liking to whack me with that damned stick he always carries around."

Tala snickered quietly as he heard the scowl in Tysons words even if he couldn't see it. Smiling he laid his hands on his friend's shoulders and began massaging gently. A tiny sigh escaped Tyson's mouth as he felt Tala's hands moving expertly to loosen his cramped shoulder muscles. Then he stifled a shout but couldn't help the violent flinch as Tala touched the tender area on his left shoulder.

The redhead stopped immediately and lifted the collar of Tysons darkblue shirt to examine the bruising. At seeing the violett and blue spots on the tanned skin he winced in symphaty.

"Ouch", he said. "That must really hurt."

"You can say that out loud and again", was the mumbled reply by Tyson. "That damn stick…and Gramps didn't lessen the intensity of his blows. He said that an assailant wouldn't hold back either and that I have to be prepared to fight on my own."

"He is right…even if I think he shouldn't make you look like – how did you say it again? – yes 'like a walking blue spot'", Tala answered while even gentlier than before massaging the bruised area. "It is good to know how to defend themselves against an attacker, Tyson. And I believe that your Gramps trains you so hard because he wants you to be able to hold your own against even bulkier people who fight with brute strength."

Talas voice had changed slightly at remembering how true his statement was regarding his own past. He would have given everything to have a grandfather who had trained him to be able to defend himself. With darkening eyes in emphatic hurt at hearing the barely recognizable tremble in Talas words, Tyson reached out to his friend and drew him into a short but strong hug.

Tala stiffened at first in surprise but relaxed almost immediately into the warmth Tyson showered him with. He sometimes wondered how the younger teen was able to make him feel better with only a hug or even the slightest touch. After the first time Tyson had shown his remarkable insight in his feelings Tala had allowed the bluehaired teen to reaquaint him with the sense of belonging and all the other aspects of having a true friend.

Silently parting the two friends looked at each other and shared a smile of understanding before Tyson experimentally rolled his left shoulder. A look of gratitude crossed his features as he realized that the ache had lessend considerably. A hot shower later would do the rest.

Seeing the expression of delight an Tysons face Tala smirked in satisfaction. He leaned back on his ellbows and stated pompously: "You don't have to thank me, Ty. I know I am a wonder in the field of massaging."

Tyson stopped moving his shoulder and lifted an eyebrow at the self-assured words of his friend. Then he grinned deviously. Seconds later Tyson had moved so fast that Tala wasn't able to avoid the tickling-attack of his friend. Squirming and desperatly trying to contain the laughter which bubbled in him, Tala tried to shove his younger friend away from him. But the bluenette made good use of his advantage and tickled Tala mercilessly who now lay on his back in the grass and laughed uncontrollably.

After some time of producing light-hearted laughter which drove tears to Talas eyes, Tyson decided to temper justice with mercy and stopped his attack on his friends' stomach muscles. Little devils danced a polka in his oceanblue eyes and he grinned unpertubed, as the redhead, who was panting from his laughter, tried to scowl dangerously at him.

The grin widened even more as Tala growled: "You will regret that, Ty."

"As if you would hurt me, Tala", Tyson answered. "Big softie you are."

Tala who had tried to move from his lying position, looked at him with wide eyes for some moments before falling back into the grass with a groan. He covered his blue eyes with his hand and said: "I hope you won't make this public notice – you'll destroy my carefully created image."

Tysons grin softened into a gentle smile full of heartfelt friendship towards his redhaired friend. He reached out and tugged at Talas hand to help him up and promised: "I won't discover your gentleness to anybody, sweetie."

"Don't call me that!", Tala growled.

"Okay, okay", Tyson smiled at him, not in the slightest bit frightened by the fierce expression of annoyance on Talas face. "You are a big bad boy, I know."

Tala sighed and then smiled. A real, gentle smile which transformed his whole face. His iceblue eyes showed undisguised warmth as he looked at Tyson and shook his head.  
"No, I'm not", he opposed. "Not when I'm around you, Ty. You have shown me too much gentleness and warmth to be anything else than friendly and open to you in return. I…I really…like…being your friend."

Oceanblue eyes glittered with unshed tears of happiness as Tyson hugged Tala for his open words of friendship. The younger teen sniffed a bit as they released their hold on each other after a while. Tala smiled at his friend and reached out with his hand to remove some of the darkblue strands of hair from the equally deep blue eyes.

"So, that was enough sentimentality for today", the redhead declared, grinning a bit at Tysons surprised blinking. Then the bluenette catched the humor in the other's eyes and burst out laughing.

Hugging Tala a third time this day after calming down again, Tyson moved to his feet shortly after.

"I have to go now, Tala. Tomorrow – same time, same place?" A nod answered the question which had become unnecessary a long time ago. But Tyson asked nonetheless every time and both youths' relished in the knowledge of the other teen's reaction.

Laying his hand on his friend's shoulder Tyson said goodbye. Tala stood up, too and watched Tyson walking at a leisurly pace towards his family's Dojo before turning around and going back to the small appartment he shared with Bryan.

Neither of the two friends had seen the pair of eyes watching them since some time. The eyes had narrowed in thought and another emotion their owner could not really understand. Yet.

And another chapter done! What do you think of Tysons and Talas friendship? Tell me!

**Irime:** Another update…hope your AuthorAlert alerted you! And…wow, thank you! That's a reeeeal nice compliment (hugs you). Yeah, Tyson won't be the hyperactive, a little bit stupid boy in this story like they always portrait him in the anime or many stories I read…here he will show his hidden character. And seriousness will be one of them…probably I should give an OOC-Warning (eyebrow rises questioningly).  
As for your favorite pairing: sorry, no KaiRei (worships TyKa after all). But Tala/Bryan…we will see. But not in this story. Since Tala is one of my favorite characters (after Kai and Tyson), I wouldn't mind to write a short story about him. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Feelin Glayish:** Hey there! No need to worry, this IS a TyKa after all! But that doesn't mean, Ty can't have a friendly relationship with Tala, ne? What this will do to Kai, is another story…wait and see.

**Moonlit sea:** Thank you!

Cu, geministarlight


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day at school Kai watched the behaviour of Tyson and Tala very closely.  
He had gone home the afternoon before with his head full of questions and confusing emotions warring inside him after seeing his bluehaired teammate and Tala at the river. It had astonished Kai to find these two boys in each others company, speaking and laughing as if they had been friends since childhood. Kai didn't know why, but he didn't like the fact of Tyson befriending Tala.

He wondered since when the two other boys had been meeting without anybody else knowing of their obviously newly-founded friendship. And the teamcaptain of the Bladebreakers didn't know if the company of Tala was a good thing for Tyson. His bluehaired friend was such a carefree and open-minded character, that he wouldn't look out for his own good. Tyson wasn't the type of person to expect others to hurt him. The bluenette always seemed to reach out to everybody to befriend them, even if they were far from worthy.

Kai's stomach twisted as he thought of the hurt Tala could bring upon his friend. The dualhaired teen didn't know his former teammate very good, because at the abbey friendships had been frowned upon. There everything that had mattered had been power and obedience to Boris and Voltaire. So, Kai concluded, how did Tyson know, that Tala wouldn't someday hurt him? How could the bluenette be so eager to befriend one of his former enemies?

These thoughts had prevented Kai from getting much sleep the night and now at school he was glad for having a spare period after his first lessons. He could straighten out his suspicions about Tala's and Tyson's mysteriously happened friendship, before he took action. Therefore he watched his teammates bantering while enjoying their break before the next double-period.

Everything seemed to be normal und Tyson made no move to tell the team of his new 'relationship' – Kai cringed mentally at this choice of word and foreign emotions flared within him - with Tala. Instead the bluenette laughed at Max' antics, who described quite colorfully the events which had taken place in his last chemistry class.

But then the bell rang to announce the break to be over and Kai's four friends reached for their bags, because the teamleader of the Bladebreakers was the only one of them to be lucky enough to have a spare period now. With smiles and goodbye's for Kai Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny left their table on the roof and went towards the doors.

But as Ray opened the door, they met Tala on his way to the rooftop.  
His cool outer appearance loosened slightly when seeing Tyson and a small smile curved his mouth, as the redhead could see the bright one the Bladebreaker bestowed upon him. Neither Max, Ray nor Kenny had seen the short exchange of smiles, but Kai had watched like a hawk and felt once more different emotions warring inside him.

Then the doors closed after the four Bladebreakers and the roof was empty, except for half a dozen boys and girls on a spare period. And Tala and Kai.

The ex-Demolition Boy had chosen a table not very far from where Kai was sitting and attempted to do his homework. But he could feel someone's eyes laying on him – and it was distracting. Tala didn't look up, but tried to distinguish the source of the stare. As he pinpointed the stare, he mentally lifted an eyebrow.

As he had stepped onto the roof and encountered Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny on their way down, he had seen Kai sitting on the 'Bladebreakers'-Table, seemingly on a spare like himself. But why did the dualhaired teen now watched him so closely, Tala asked himself.

The answer to that question he would be getting soon, because Kai suddenly stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder before coming over to Tala. As he stopped near the redhaired teen, Tala looked up questioningly. But before he could utter a word towards his former teammate, Kai began speaking.

And as he did that and Tala looked into the crimson eyes other of the other teen, he felt sudden alarm, because Kai seemed angry. It was the silent anger blazing in his eyes that Tala remembered so clearly about Kai from their time in the abbey, when the dualhaired boy loathed something happening and decided to do something about it. But the redhead couldn't for the life of him tell what made Kai so angry now.

But he would in mere seconds.

"I don't know what you're planning to achieve by trying to befriend Tyson, Tala", Kai began in low tones. Crimson eyes narrowing dangerously, Kai added as he saw the curious look in Tala's eyes: "You didn't really think it would stay hidden for the rest of Tyson's friends forever, did you? You decided on a pretty place, Tala, but remember that the river lays on the way to where I live. I saw you two yesterday."

Kai shifted the bag on his shoulder slightly and unconciously moved to stand straighter to accelarate the current difference in their height, before he moved on in his warning: "But don't think that I will stand by and do nothing when my team is in danger. My friends don't know you the way I do and therefore don't know what to expect of you. And because of that, I advise you to stay away from the members of my team. Especially from Tyson."

These last words were a clear warning for Tala and the ex-Demolition Boy couldn't help but feel a bit threatened – but most of all the implications of Kai's words hit a vulnerable spot deep inside him. He knew he wasn't known for being overly kind to anybody else, but everything he wanted from Tyson was the bluenette's friendship! He didn't plan to use Tyson's feelings of compassion for any dubious thing or endanger his new friend for any gain he could achieve!

But before he could voice any of these thoughts, Kai repeated coldly: "Stay away from Tyson, Tala." Then the dualhaired teen turned briskly and went away towards the doors.

Tala could only stare after him and tried to absorb what had happened seconds before. A mix of emotions welled up inside him – confusion about Kai's words the most prominent at first. But after careful consideration, Tala could understand the action the teamcaptain of the Bladebreakers had taken towards him a bit better. Kai knew about his past and what he had done then – and therefore tried to protect his team.

But the accusation hurt nonetheless, most of all because Tala wanted to change his life since he had left the abbey. He wanted a normal – even happy – life. Parts of which he had seen and felt when being in Tyson's company. The bluenette showed him a more carefree behaviour, but didn't try to change his personality while doing so. Tala knew, that Tyson only wanted him to be happy.

_"That's what friends are for"_, the younger teen had once said to him, when Tala asked during one of their more serious talks. _"Making you happy, when you are sad. Making you see, that you are not alone – that there will always be a friend by your side. Friends give you all the things you deserve."_

"Do you think, I don't deserve a friend, Kai?", Tala whispered. "Or do you think, I don't deserve _Tyson_?"

Tala tried to come to terms with the whole thing, but in the end decided to contemplate the events in more detail after school. He needed more time, and since his spare period was suddenly over, he shouldered his bag and went downstairs towards his next class.

By coincidence, this class Tala had with Tyson, who smiled at him when entering the room not long after the redhead. But Tyson's cheerful expression changed slightly to a more concerned one, when Tala didn't react and clearly seemed to be troubled by something.

As the lesson continued, the bluenette could see that his friend was nowhere near thinking about the algebra problems their teacher presented them with. Tyson watched Tala the whole lesson as inconspicuously as he could, but his determination to find out what troubled the older teen grew stronger with each minute. It couldn't be something simple to distract Tala like that.

Tyson breathed a sigh of relief as the math period finally ended and shoved his books into his bag before going over to Tala, who looked up at his younger friend when he felt him approaching. One look into Tyson's endless blue eyes and the questioning concern for him displayed in their depths was enough for Tala to wish he could simply vanish right this moment. He knew that if he stayed one minute longer, Tyson would be able to coax the truth out of him – the bluenette had an unusual ability to make you speak about your problems.

Then a slender hand descended onto his shoulder and squeezed gently. "What happened, Tala?", Tyson's warm voice wanted to know. "I don't think I have ever seen you so distracted, even if I know you don't like algebra."

And then it was too late to vanish. Tyson had asked and Tala knew he would tell him everything that happened an hour before on the rooftop. He silently cursed himself for not acting sooner and dismissing his friend's concern.

Then he heaved an audible sigh and said to Tyson: "I don't think you will like it."

"Tell me." Now the bluenette's voice held a touch of gentle command. And so Tala did.

While he was telling Tyson everything about his 'talk' with Kai in carefully controlled tones, the two teens left the class room together and wandered down the halls. Tala didn't look into Tyson's face until he was finished telling the events, but when he finally did, he almost took a step back. Tyson was furious.

And he was planning something.

"Uhm, Tyson?", Tala hesitantly asked as he saw the expression on his friends' face.

"Yes?", was the short reply.

"What are you up to? You have this 'I'm ready to kill'-look on your face and…", Tala trailed off as he saw the change in the normally friendly and warm-looking deep blue eyes.

"I have?", Tyson said, a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

As Tala nodded silently, the bluenette continued: "That's good. Because that's exactly the mood I am currently in. And I even know who my victim will be. I'll see you later, Tala." That said Tyson stalked across the floor, wearing a really intimidating expression on his face which made students scurry out of his way to prevent becoming victim to his obvious wrath.

It was not often seen that Tyson was really angry at somebody or something – but when he was it was the best thing to go into hiding until the storm was over. And this storm now seemed to become stronger and stronger with each step Tyson took towards his target which was blissfully unaware of the desaster nearing him.

Until a second later when a voice rang out.

"Kai."

The mentioned teen stiffened at the well-known voice of his teammate as he catched the dangerous edge in the normally melodic tone. Now that voice was clipped and slightly threatening.

Slowly Kai turned from his locker where he had stacked the books he wouldn't need for his homework today. His attention centered on Tyson who came nearer as if stalking his prey. The storm in the deep oceanblue eyes made Kai aware of three things: Tyson was _really_ angry. Tyson was really angry at _him_. And Tyson was really _intimidating_ when he was angry. And beautiful, too.

Kai mentally blinked at the last thought, but soon concentrated on the wrath which was focused solely on him and nearing at an alarming rate. Showing a composed attitude even if he was impressed by the picture of a really pissed off Tyson coming towards him, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's the matter, Tyson?", he asked his teammate, whose scowl darkened further at these words. The bluenette reached out to the older teen, grabbed his arm roughly and almost dragged him along to a door to a class room where he knew that no classes would be held now.

Kai's eyes narrowed too as he was pulled along by his furious teammate and he tried to stop. But Tyson's grip around his wrist didn't loosen even a bit and he said through tightly clenched teeth: "We have something to discuss, Kai. Now."

His voice held no room for disagreement and Kai realized that he must have done something to really really _really_ anger his normally gentle friend to be so roughly addressed to. The kind of voice in which Tyson had said his name let a shiver run down Kai's spine and his eyes widened a bit.

At this time they had reached the door which Tyson opened. Then he dragged Kai into the room and closed the door with a sounding bang. The students in the hallway let out the breath they had been holding and looked at each other in awe. Tyson really was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Remind me to never anger Tyson like that", a voice sounded behind Tala who had watched the whole scene with a mixture of astonishment and gratitude that the power of Tyson's wrath was not directed at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bryan standing behind him. The lavender-haired teen seemed surprised and intimidated, too. Tala couldn't help but nod in agreement which made Bryan lift an eyebrow with a little frown.

"What happened to make somebody as gentle as him to go on the warpath?", Tala's best friend wanted to know. The redhead grimaced at the picture and felt sorry for Kai who now had to deal with the unexpected consequences of his words towards his redhaired former teammate.

"Let's just say, Kai said something that Tyson really didn't like", Tala answered.  
Bryan shrugged and narrowed his green eyes while looking more directly at Tala, before saying: "That I could see on my own, Tala. And…?" His friend merely looked at him and refused to elaborate.

As Bryan started to say something more, Max went by the two friends on his way to the lockers. Tala reached out and gently grabbed the blonde boy by the wrist. Max stopped in mid-stride and looked questiongly at Tala and Bryan who seemed to be a little troubled. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Tala beat him to it.

"I think you should go to that room over there", Tala pointed with his free hand to the door behind which Kai and Tyson had vanished only mere minutes before, "and rescue that teamcaptain of yours from Tyson. If you don't do that I believe he will be executed by your best friend."

Max' eyes widened and his gaze switched to the mentioned door. Looking back to Tala and seeing the serious expression on his face while Bryan nodded fervently in agreement, Max asked: "Ty is angry at Kai?"

"I think beyond furious would be the better description", Bryan said.

Max winced visibly and blanched. Silently cursing under his breath, the blonde searched the hall for the remaining members of his team. Nodding a thank-you towards Tala and Bryan, he left them at seeing Ray and Kenny coming down the hall from their last class.

Sprinting over to them the two ex-Demolition Boys could see Max explaining the warning for Kai's health. Ray flinched and closed his eyes, while Kenny resembled a chalk wall in his fright – Tala couldn't say if it was fright _for_ Kai's health or _of _Tyson's fury. The computer genius almost dropped his laptop before clutching it desperatly to his chest. Half a minute later the three teens moved towards the door at a fast pace and went into the room.

"Now I would like to be a mouse…", Bryan grinned slightly. "It would be a sight to see Tyson dressing down Kai for whatever he had done."

"That was uncalled for, Bry", Tala scolded. "I wouldn't wish Ty's wrath on anybody, not even my worst enemy. And Kai isn't my enemy, even if I think that he deserves some words of reproach for what he has done."

Silence answered him and Tala turned to look at his suddenly speechless friend. The lavender-haired teen frowned in thought and regarded Tala with a puzzled expression on his face. Then he lifted one eyebrow in question and asked: "Ty? Since when do you call Tyson like that?"

Tala sighed mentally, then smiled a little. "I think I have something to tell you, Bry. And I hope you don't react like Kai did. That would cause more problems than I am ready for."

"Now I am really interested, Tala. It seems as if you know what the whole fuss between Kai and Tyson in there is about", Bryan said while waving absentmindly towards the door where the Bladebreakers were assembled.

"That I do", Tala confessed and sighed audibly. "I didn't think it would cause so much trouble. I will tell you the whole story when I come home. I'd like to wait to see that Tyson don't really murder Kai for his words. I really hope he will get a grip on his temper before he says something _he_ will regret later."

"That means Kai regrets what he has been saying", Bryan curiously tried to coax more details out of his best friend. But Tala only looked at the door across the floor and said with a convinced tone of voice: "He regrets, Bry. Of that Tyson will make sure."

In the meantime Ray, Max and Kenny entered the classroom in which their two teammates were in. They came to a sudden stop at seeing the picture of Kai being almost backed into a corner while an exasperated Tyson paced in front of him venting his anger. Silenting coming further into the room, the three Bladebreakers listened to Tyson's rant.

"I am mad at you, Kai", Tyson fumed. "Mad with capital letters! M-A-D. Mad. Or call it furious. How did you dare to say something like that to Tala!", he suddenly exploded. This explosion of emotion seemed to bereave him of all his former anger and left the bluehaired teen with aching disappointment at his teamcaptains' behaviour.

"Why?", he whispered while looking searchingly into crimson eyes.

Kai blinked and tried to defend himself by saying: "I only wanted to make sure that you won't get hurt, Tyson. Tala is…", he trailed off as the dangerous glint came back into oceanblue eyes.

"What do you think Tala is?", Tyson demanded to know.

"Tala is someone to be careful around", Kai tried to make his point clear. "He has had some painful events in his past and therefore is not as easygoing and carefree as you or Max. I don't think you should be so eager to befriend him without knowing his real self, Tyson."

"Now I will tell you something, Kai – and I will say that only once", Tyson stated in a voice which made his four friends shiver. The chilling edge of sharp ice in the bluenette's tone was new for all of them – and they really didn't want to mess with _that_ Tyson.

"_I_ decide whom I want to befriend. I really like Tala. And I won't stop liking him only because you say I can't trust him. Tala became a good friend for me over the last weeks and I am glad to say that he regards me as one, too.  
I don't know what you think to know about Tala, that made you threaten him to stay away from me, Kai. And I believe that you are the one from us who do not know him because if you would know the things about him that he has told _me_ – than you wouldn't dare to call him unworthy of my friendship."

Deep blue eyes flashed with equal parts of hurt and fury as Tyson stepped up to Kai, who unconciously backed away from his fuming teammate. Moving into Kai's personal space Tyson continued in his dangerously calm voice: "With that words you said to Tala you have insulted him and me at once. Him because you looked down at him as someone not worthy of friendship and compassion.  
And me because you indirectly said with your threat towards my new friend that you think of me as being incapable of firstly taking care of myself and secondly of choosing the right persons to trust."

Tyson narrowed his eyes, as he let his words sink in for a bit. Then he moved on and his voice was now sorrowful even if still chilling to the bones. "You insulted me, Kai. Your distrust in me may not have been intentional, but it hurts nonetheless very much. But when you say that Tala can't be trusted, what does that say about me trusting you since our first Champion Ships?  
A long time you shoved us away as if Max, Kenny, Ray and I were annoying you to no end. You didn't want to share our feelings of friendship or warmth towards you. You hid almost all of your feelings and thoughts from us, even betrayed us once – but did I once say to you that you were unworthy of my trust?  
No, I haven't. I knew that there was a gentle soul hidden under all that cold and negative attitude you were showing everyone then. I was sure that if I would continue being your friend…overcome the obstacles you put in the way to drive everyone away - then one day you would realize how wonderful feelings can be. Realize that friendship is a gift. And I am very careful whom I give that gift, Kai – I thought you had understood that by now. But it seems as if I was wrong.  
I haven't believed that I would say that to you of all people, Kai – but I am very disappointed in you. You have betrayed my trust and insulted one of the people who has been very nice and friendly towards me for the last weeks. Tala can be very good to talk to if given the chance. He is very patient and listens to everything I say even if it is my whining about Gramps.  
I trust him and I have chosen him to be my friend. If you don't think you can live with that decision of mine, I have to say that that will be your problem, Kai. But don't you dare threaten him again to stay away from me – because then _we_ won't be friends anymore.  
Until you have thought about what you have done, I won't talk to you, Kai. I really hope you realize that you are at fault this time, because I hate to be at an edge with one of my friends. But what now happens lays in your hands, Kai Hiwatari."

Having said his piece Tyson turned around and walked up to the door and left. Stunned silence resonated in the class room until Max voiced his opinion. "I have to agree with Tyson. I wouldn't have dared to say it in such harsh words – but he was right about that matter. Ty is very good at seeing the real personality of others and hardly ever makes faults in choosing the right ones to befriend with. If he says that Tala is a good guy than I believe him and will give it a try to make friends with him, too."

Max sighed audibly and then added: "I should tell you that Bryan is nice, too. He is in the music-section for the assignment in art class, too and we have spoken some times. I don't really know much about him yet, but he seems to be friendly. I'd like to get to know him better…if that's ok with you, Kai." The last words held an obvious sound of sarcasm in them and Kai didn't react at all. Max shook his head and left the class room, too. He was followed by Kenny, who didn't voice his opinion at all, but thought like Max.

The remaining members of the Bladebreakers were silent for a long time, until Kai suddenly looked at Ray and quietly said: "Why don't you add your opinion, Ray? Even if there isn't much more to say, am I right?"

Ray's eyes held a look of concern for his teamleader as he heard the slight tremble in Kai's voice. He had never seen the cool and collected older boy so shaken before. The Chinese teen could almost see how Kai desperatly tried to hold himself together after Tyson's dressing down of him.

Ray mentally sighed before moving towards his captain. The deep distress in the crimson eyes made his heart clench in sympathy even if Tyson had been right in his fury. But seeing Kai like that, shaking like a leaf in silent grief and sorrow he couldn't be angry with him anymore.

For a moment Ray wished that Tyson could see Kai now because he was sure the bluenette would forgive their friend in a heartbeat. But then he thought that it would be better for Tyson to vent his remaining anger elsewhere.

What Kai now needed most was someone who tried to understand his reasons for doing what he had done. Therefore Ray stepped up to Kai and folded him into a loose embrace, showing him silent support. Kai stiffened at first as if expecting to be hurt, but then started shaking in earnest.

Ray silently held him for some minutes and gave him some of his strength to help him regain his composure. Then he stepped back a bit to get a look at his friend. Kai's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and mixed emotions flitted across his face as he tried to get a grip on his feelings. He was really disturbed by Tyson's words, Ray realized.

That thought was confirmed one moment later as Kai whispered: "Do you think he will forgive me?"

"Whom do you mean?", Ray wanted to know even if he was sure that Kai had meant Tyson.

Kai looked up and seemed to think – really think – about that question. Than his shoulders slumped a bit and he sighed. "Both of them", he said.

Ray smiled slightly. "I think an apology will be necessary. For both of them, Kai."

The older one winced but nodded after a moment. He vented a harsh breath then straightened up. Looking into Rays compassionate golden eyes he grimaced: "I really messed it up this time, didn't I?"

"That you certainly did, Kai. But I am sure Ty will forgive you after a while – he always does. He likes you too much to stay angry at you…even if it was justified this time. I can't wrap my head around the statement that you didn't think Ty to be able to choose his friends carefully. _You_ of all people should know how good he is at that, Kai." Kai flinched once more as the memories of Tyson's accusing words came back to him at hearing Ray's two last sentences.

Then he said: "I was stunned to see them together as if they have been friends forever. They are complete opposites and I think my feelings got a bit mixed up because I have all these memories about the abbey which aren't good ones at all. Everytime I see Tala and Bryan I remember that part of my past and it…it disturbs me greatly.  
I _know_ that it was my", Kai's jaw clenched and he practically spit out the next word, "grandfather and Boris who are guilty of the horrors the children in the abbey had to go through…but…"

"But Tala and Bryan are the living reminder that you can't simply forget that part of your past. Kai, not only you have suffered in that hellhole of an abbey…and not only you are trying to overcome the memories and go on living a new and better life", Ray said seriously.

Laying his hand on Kai's shoulder to gain his undivided attention, he continued: "Tala and Bryan probably try to do the same and if they are even remotely like you then they are more then worth to show them some friendliness. Don't you think especially Tyson would know how to coax them to be better persons than before?"

Kai sighed, but then determination flashed through his crimson eyes. "I will speak with Tala, really speak. I think it is time to let the past be the past. Even if we weren't friends in the abbey…maybe he will give me another chance to try it now. I have a lot to explain to him about my behaviour."

"You were only trying to watch out for Tyson and protect him from getting hurt, even if it wasn't the way I would have taken", Ray soothed Kai's feelings of being at fault.

"Yes, but as Tyson has so clearly said…that didn't give me the right to chose for him which one was worthy of his trust and friendship. I hope…", Kai's voice shook slightly, "…I really hope he will forgive me."

Seeing the deep longing in Kai's crimson eyes Ray curiously asked: "You really like Tyson, don't you?"

Kai's look softened considerably and he answered with a reminescent little smile: "He was my first friend. The very first person who ever cared enough about me to do almost everything to be my friend. Like he said…he never gave up on me even as I betrayed his trust back then in Russia. Tyson's friendship is something sacred", the crimson eyes darkened in sorrow, "something precious for me. But I didn't handle it with enough care – again. Will I ever learn to do it right before it is too late?"

Ray smiled gently as Kai looked at him as if praying for a positive answer from him. Golden eyes sparkling even if they held a serious expression, the Chinese answered: "I believe you are on the right way, Kai. You care very much about Tyson…and the rest of us. We know that even if you don't say it out loud."

Kai smiled a tiny smile of relief at hearing those words and nodded his thanks to his friend who then let out his breath and stepped back. "We should go now", Ray said after some seconds of silent contemplation of their previous talk.

Kai nodded again and together they left the class room where a fateful confrontation had taken place before. It was to be seen if the air could be cleared between Kai and Tyson after that…but for now the last two Bladebreakers left school for this day to go home.

Yeah, another chapter done! And I know I was a meanie to Tala and then to Kai, but bear with me! It's all for the better! (grins) Please R & R!

**serena249:** Thanks! More coming soon!

**Feelin Glayish:** Wow, please don't hurt me, when you have read the next chapter! I swear, Tala and Tyson won't be romantically involved, but will be bonding in a brotherly way! I think, they make great brother-material.  
And like you saw – or better, read – in this chapter, Kai reacted really strongly to what he saw, even if he doesn't know the REAL reason why yet. Protectiveness for his team is only one side to his feelings for a certain bluenette…but you will see, how he will come to realize the real depths of his feelings for Ty in the next chapters… (evil grin)

**serenia-sd:** Thank you for your review. I laughed at your father's antics, because I could picture my own dad quite well, if he knew what stuff I spent my time reading and writing. He would roll his eyes heavenwards and shook his head, then look at me in this special way of his when he thinks I am a little off. (gg)  
And like you could see, yes Kai was the one watching. And yes, he got quite jealous, even if he doesn't know the real reason why yet. Everybody thinks he only got protective of Tyson because of Tala's past – but soon Kai will start to realize his real feelings.

**Irime:** Thank you for your review…quite nice! I think, I have to add OOC to my disclaimer, because Tyson will surely act much more mature in my story than in the anime! I don't like how they make him look all stupid and overly interested in food. And Tala acts OOC, too. But who cares, right? That's what fanfiction is for! (cheers)  
Thanks for mentioning the thingy with the apostrophe – German names are generally written the way I did (excluding the times the name has an 's' at the end and the sentence is written in the genitiv). Argh, grammar! L I will try to do it right now!

**FireyMoonlight:** Of course it had to have been Kai watching Ty and Tala…no chance it would be another one of the guys! Now this story will be getting more action – and Kai struggling to realize the real depths of his feelings for a certain bluenette…and Tyson's friendship with Tala will be quite an obstacle for that!

**waj:** Thanks for the comment and for the appreciation of the bonding of Ty and Tala! And like you could read in this chapter, yes, the eyes of the observer belonged to Kai. Had to make the poor guy getting interested, ne?

**Moonlit Sea: **Thanks a lot!

CU, geministarlight


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi everybody! Some of you commented on the ooc-ness of my characters, therefore I decided to add that to my disclaimer. Ok, hereit comes:  
WARNING: Major OOC of almost all the characters! But hey, that's what fanfiction is for, ne?

Chapter 6:

Tyson paced in front of Tala, who sat on his couch and watched his blue-haired friend in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. The two teens had met an hour before at the river like always, but this evening Tyson wasn't his normally cheerful self.

He was hurt and angered by what had happened at school – how his teamcaptain had acted towards Tala. Tyson had always thought Kai to be a gentle character, even when all he had long gotten from the older teen was a cold shoulder. But since Russia Kai had warmed up a bit and Tyson had hoped to forge a more serious friendship with the teamchef of the Bladebreakers.

But the way Kai had acted today – what he had said to Tala – made Tyson's hopes crumble. And ignite his stormy temper, of which Kai the surprised victim had been. However, even after dressing the dual-haired teen down for his action, Tyson was furious, because he couldn't understand the reason Kai had had for behaving like a jerk. He couldn't comprehend, what had thriven Kai – and that unbalanced him.

As a reason of that, Tyson's daily Kendo lesson had an unsuspected ending – he had beaten his grandfather the first time he could remember. It had helped to work his troubles out physically, but Tyson knew he would have to speak about it. Therefore he had hoped to discuss the matter with Tala, when they met at their usual spot at the river in the evening.

Tala had taken one look into the deep blue eyes of his friend, where anger and uneasiness were still boiling and told him to come with him to his and Bryan's shared appartement. On the way there the redhead had told Tyson, that Bryan now knew of their friendship – and was ok with it. That relieved the bluenette of some anger and made him glad, that Tala's best friend didn't react similarly to Kai. But on the other hand Tyson asked himself, why everybody else didn't seem to mind a friendship between Tala and himself. Everybody but Kai.

Going over that question in his mind over and over, Tyson worked himself up quite a bit once more and some of his stormy temper showed. Because of that he was now pacing in front of Tala like an angry, caged cat.

"Really, I can't believe Kai did that! Honestly, what did he think?", Tyson ranted.

"Perhaps that he had to try to rescue you from the clutches of the big bad wolf before it's too late?", a new, definitely amused voice made itself known.

Tyson's head whipped around and his angry gaze centered on Bryan who leaned in the doorframe to the kitchen.  
Tala's eyes narrowed and he said: "That was a really bad joke, Bry."

Tyson fumed instead of realizing Bryan's intend on lightening the mood. "Is that so? Do I look like a frightened little child who needs someone to take care of it? I am absolutely able to fight on my own, thank you very much!", he growled, now rounding on Bryan.

The lavender-haired teen blinked and stepped back a pace at seeing the visible anger lightening the oceanblue eyes and directing their intense power at him. Holding up his hands in a sign of surrender, Bryan tried to soothe Tyson: "Hey, calm down, will you? I am _not_ thinking of you in that way – even if I would have done so, I really would have changed my mind after that little scene at school today. You are scary, you know that?"

Tyson who had opened his mouth to continue his rant catched his breath at that words. Deep blue eyes widened and he seemed stunned by something. Blinking he cocked his head at Bryan and asked: "Scary? _Me?_ Since when am _I _scary?"

While Tala began laughing quietly at the astonisment in Tyson's words, Bryan rolled his eyes. Then the lavender-haired teen made the impression to think really hard about the question of the other youth. Tapping his chin, he said: "Oh, let me think about it…how about since today? It's not seen every day that somebody stands up against Kai and goes away with it – without loosing at least a hand. You frightened the students without really trying to, Tyson – I have never seen them hurrying out of someone's path so fast before. Even one of the teachers who went down the hallway decided not to cross your warpath."

"Warpath?", Tyson repeated quietly.

"Ty", Tala made himself known, still snickering in amusement at Tyson's reaction at realizing someone thought of him to be scary. "What do you think you did this afternoon at school?"

Tyson blinked again at having thrown his own words at himself. Then he scowled darkly and answered: "I was angry for what Kai had said to you, Tala. Therefore I went to him and we talked about it…was there anything else?"

Bryan gaped at the bluenette, making an impromptu impression of a goldfish. Even Tala was a bit speechless for some time before he composed himself and shook his head in wonder. Tyson was a really special person…but he didn't seem to know the impact he had had today on their school's inhabitants. Softly smiling at Tyson, Tala decided to explain in more detail what had happened.

"Ty, there was a _whole_ lot else. Do you remember me stating back then, that you had an 'I'm-ready-to-kill'-look on your face?"

Tyson simply nodded and Tala continued: "I didn't say that lightly, because you really were a bit frightening in your so-called anger at Kai. I think, _intimidating _would be the right expression for you in that moment. Bryan was right, you know? Every student wisely chose not to cross your way as you went down the hallway. I believe the big black thundercloud hovering above your head must have warned them not to come near you at that moment.  
And as you came up to Kai, you _dragged_ him with you towards that empty classroom - _Kai_ of all people! I wouldn't dare to even think of doing that! He would bite my head of if I did, of that I am very much sure.  
But you…you grabbed his hand and didn't allow any disagreement from him! I believe if Kai wouldn't be as strong and collected as he is, he would have fled when he saw you first. He seemed alarmed to me, almost frightened."

"Kai…frightened of me?" Tyson's voice suddenly sounded disturbed and sad. His agitation evaporated within mere seconds as he thought about Tala's words. Then the blue-haired teen sighed and sorrow flashed through his eyes as he flopped down next to Tala on the couch.  
Closing his depths of oceanblue he whispered: "I would never have thought that I would live to see the day when _Kai_ would be frightened of something. And now you are sure that today he was…of _me_? Hell just froze over, of that I am sure."

"Hey", Tala soothed at seeing the distress on Tyson's face and draped his arm around his younger friend. He ignored Bryan's surprised expression and hugged Tyson close to him. "No need to be sorry, Ty. I believe that it was something that had to be done, even it was painful for more than one of us. I won't deny that I was hurt by Kai's words, but whatever you said to him in that classroom hit him to the very core, Tyson. I have seen Ray and him coming out of the room long after you, Max and Kenny had left – and to me he seemed to be holding almost desperately onto his normally calm outer appearance. It was a sight I don't want to see again."

Tyson flinched visibly and burrowed his head in Tala's chest, sighing deeply.  
"I messed up, didn't I?", the bluenette unconciously repeated the words Kai had used towards Ray some hours ago. "I really didn't want to make Kai feel bad…ok, maybe a little bit", he relented as he saw Tala's raised eyebrow. "He hurt me with his distrust in my ability to look out for myself, but that's no excuse to hurt him, too. That was not fair."

Bryan had silently watched the interaction between his best friend and Tyson, but now he voiced his opinion. Stepping up and sitting on the low table in front of the couch the other two teens were laying on, he said: "Fairness is a honorable trait of character, Tyson. And I must honestly add, one you often show. Like two years ago after your battle against Tala here", Bryan pointed at the red-head who eyed him curiously, "even at that time when neither of you two felt anything friendly towards each other – like you now obviously do – you played fair and with honor, Tyson."

The bluenette leaned comfortably against Tala's body next to him and regarded Bryan with eyes full of intelligence and sparkling curiosity. "What are you trying to say, Bryan?", he wanted to know.

The lavender-haired teen smiled a bit and looked at Tala. "He is a bright one", he grinned at his best friend. "Good taste, mate." Tala grinned right back because he knew what Bryan had wanted to say with that statement. His childhood friend approved of Tyson's presence around Tala, which was relieving for the redhead who didn't want to lose one friend by getting another.

"Ahem, hello?", Tyson cleared his throat to regain Bryan's attention.

"Yes?", the older youth smirked.

"Stop teasing right now!", Tyson demanded but his mouth quirked up in a smile at Bryan's friendly banter. "I'd like to know what else you wanted to express with your speech about my oh-so-mighty sense of honor", the bluenette elaborated.

Bryan grinned once more and then said: "A really bright one, who would have thought! Ok, ok, no need to get scary again", the ex-Demolition Boy relented as Tyson started to growl impatiently, but in a playful manner.  
Getting more serious, Bryan explained. "As you so rightfully discovered I didn't say that to praise you without reason. Your sense of what is right is really astonishing sometimes, Tyson. For Tala and me - and I think for Kai, too – that is a new and surprising thing. You don't care what we have done in the past, instead you concentrate on the present. You give second chances, Tyson – and that is what really sets you apart from most other persons I met."

"Thank you", Tyson earnestly said with a gentle smile on his face. But then he frowned: "But that doesn't really help me understand what you meant by your earlier words, Bryan. Yes, I do like to give persons I meet sometimes more than one chance to show their real self…but that doesn't make me special.  
I knew there was a gentle soul hidden behind Kai's icy exterior the moment we met - and with Tala it was almost the same. We hadn't the time to become friends after the Champion Ships in Russia, but now we are because you both now decide on your own how to live your life. That makes you able to show your hidden friendliness…why should I give up to be able to revel in that only because of some bad moments in our past?"

For that somewhat innocent – but at the same time beyond wise – words Tala embraced Tyson in gratitude and thankfulness. Bryan smiled in thanks, too and tried to hide how deeply Tyson's trust in them touched him.

"What you have said a minute ago, proves what Bryan had been trying to express, Ty", Tala quietly moved on in their explanation. "Your fairness and that forgiving heart you have, made you able to forget what happened in the past.  
But you have to understand, that not everybody can be as forgiving as you… especially someone like Kai with that painful history of the happenings in the abbey", Tala's voice cracked slightly at the mention of that horrible place and Bryan flinched visibly.

Immediately Tyson's right hand gripped Tala's in silent support all the while his left closed around Bryan's. Silence ensued shortly, before Tala managed to get a grip on his emotions and continued: "Like I said, Kai's past – and for that matter Bryan's and mine, too – was not an easy one and because of that your teamcaptain is reluctant about opening up to anybody about his feelings. But you and your three friends have found a way to worm yourself into his heart. Kai may not realize that conciously, but at the same time it makes him very protective of you four. He tries with all his might to guard you guys from harm…even to the point of overdoing it like today."

"If you explain it like that I feel even more guilty for yelling at him", Tyson mumbled, gazing with sorrow clearly visible in his face straight ahead at nothing. Images of the hurt look in the crimson eyes of his friend and teamleader flashed before his inner eye and he sighed deeply. "I think I have to apologize to him tomorrow…", the bluenette began with regret showing in his eyes and voice.

But Bryan interjected sternly: "You won't! It's not you who should apologize, Tyson! Even if you now know some of the reasons which might explain Kai's action a bit better, that doesn't make his words less hurtful for Tala or you. He had no right to say that and I won't allow you to apologize to him for defending my best friend! It's not his business if you two like to hang out together – it's not like you are dating each other!", the lavender-haired teen exclaimed.

"Dating?", two voices echoed.

Iceblue gazed at oceanblue as Tala and Tyson looked at each other in open surprise at that statement from Bryan. Then slowly a smile spread over Tyson's face and he fully relaxed into the hold Tala still had on him. Amusement flashed through the older boy's eyes and he gently stroked Tyson's dark-blue hair out of his face. Tyson sighed in contentment at the feeling of care Tala showed him and snuggled closer to the redhead who in response tightened his hold on the other teen's body.

Bryan gaped at seeing a soft smile spreading across Tala's face as the Russian looked at his blue-haired friend. Blinking the ex-Demolition Boy opened and closed his mouth some times before he managed to blurt out: "Are you…_dating_?"

Tyson smiled beautifully at Tala and, cocking his head at the redhead, asked: "What do you think, sweetie? Are we dating?"  
_  
"Sweetie?"_

"I told you not to call me that, Ty!", Tala tried to scowl at the bluenette in his arms. But his lips twitched every now and then and his normally cool blue eyes sparkled with warmth and laughter.

"Awww…but I like to call you that!", Tyson pouted adorably.

"You two…are…together…", Bryan's perplexed voice could be heard.

The lavender-haired teen looked from Tala to Tyson and back again, seemingly overwhelmed at what he was seeing. Two pairs of blue eyes switched their gaze towards their astonished friend and then Tala wanted to know: "Would that be a problem, Bry?"

Blinking Bryan needed a second to understand the underlying questions in the one Tala had voiced and sighed deeply before smiling gently at his best friend since childhood. "No, it wouldn't. Not for me." Tyson felt Tala unconciously relax at that words and thoughtfully narrowed his eyes. But than Bryan pulled him back from his musings by asking: "You two really are a couple then?"

Silence seemed to stretch into a small eternity before Tyson's careful grip on his laughter slipped and he dissolved into giggles. Clutching at Tala for support the bluenette shook with gales of light-hearted, musical laughter in which the red-head couldn't help but join in. The two friends really tried to contain their amusement but each time they looked at the perplexed expression on Bryan's face they were set off to a new round of laughing.

"Make…make it…stop", Tala panted after some minutes, gasping for air while his stomach hurt from his carefree expression of happiness. "Ty, _please_", he almost begged.  
Giggling without restraint the bluenette answered, gasping for fresh air, too: "I…I can't…because…he looked so…perplexed…at…thinking…that…that we… would…would be…a couple!" And a new fit of laughter left Tyson shaking all over his slender body.

Tala instinctivly tightened his slipping hold on the younger one, because Tyson had began to slide from the couch. But he reacted too late and Tyson suddenly sat on the floor.  
"Ups", Tala grinned down at the blinking boy who managed to raise his left eyebrow and repeated: "Ups?"

Still alternating between little fits of giggling and managing to quiet himself, Tala reached out his hand to help his friend back onto the couch. But their laughter had cost both of them too much strength and the redhead wasn't able to lift Tyson from the floor.

"Hey", Tyson protested indignantly as Tala leaned back after the third try and gave up on helping him up. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I can't help you up", Tala panted, slowly regaining his breath. "I haven't got enough strength to even lift a fly right now - I haven't laughed so hard since… since…", Tala frowned in thought, before adding: "Scratch that. I have _never_ laughed so hard before. That was really exhausting."

"And now?", Tyson playfully whined. "Does that mean I have to sit on the floor? Good friend you are, Tala…and so hospitable…making your guests sit on the floor where they will get a cold…and then will have to go to the hospital to not die of that terrible case of pneumonia…"

"Moron", Bryan's voice suddenly sounded next to him and a hand stretched out to help him up. Accepting the offered support Tyson gracefully climbed to his feet and immediately flopped down next to Tala on the couch again, who grinned at him in remembered laughter.

Tyson instead shook his head at Bryan in a show of wonder and said: "My, my, my… such nice compliments. I am honored beyond speech."

"That I'd like to see", Bryan mumbled, loudly enough for his two companions to hear. But at the same time his voice held an unmistakle touch of fondness and his green eyes sparkled with affection for the two boys in front of him. He had never seen Tala so happy before, so carefree and full of humor. Tyson was good for his often too serious friend – the bluenette's friendship would make Tala more open and easygoing.

And at the same time the redhead would be a good companion for Tyson, too. Bryan knew how devoted Tala could be to someone whom he called a friend.  
Regarding both blue-eyed teens in front of him with a thoughtful frown, he declared: "I can tell from your laughing at me – which was by the way _not very nice_ - that you expertly set me up. I assume that you are not dating?"

Tyson grinned and batted his eyelashes at Tala, who smiled brightly but then turned to his best friend to answer: "You assume right. Tyson and I are friends. Very good friends, but we aren't dating."

"Then why do you…", Bryan started but was interrupted by Tyson who grinned: "You really asked for it, Bryan. The way you watched us and then said that thing about dating...", the blue-haired teen smiled impudently and added: "It would have been a shame not to act on it. You should have seen your face!"

"Quite a sight", Tala agreed smiling.

"Hmpf", Bryan mumbled, trying to look affronted, but couldn't hold back a small smile of his own. He could see the humor in what his two companions had done to him and finally gave in, when Tyson bestowed him with an apologetic, but at the same time clearly amused look.

The lavender-haired teen shook his head and silently amended his former opinion about Tyson – the younger blader had far more to give than he would have ever thought. There was more to the bluenette than his cheerful attitude and his forgiving heart – today Bryan had been able to catch a look at the more serious and insightful side of the Bladebreaker. And he was glad, that Tala had found such a fierce friend in Tyson, that the blue-haired teen even protected him against Kai. Even it meant heartache and sorrow for Tyson himself.

The last thought Bryan didn't voice out loud, but he had seen the deep sadness in Tyson's eyes at the thought of having hurt Kai with his words today. Even if the bluenette knew quite well that Kai had done something wrong by acting like he had towards Tala, Tyson was clearly fond of the dual-haired teen. That had been very obvious in Russia during the Champion Ships already – and if one tried to see through the cheerful outer appearance of Tyson, it was easy to realize that his feelings had deepened even more since then.

"Bry?", Tala's questioning voice let Bryan snap out of his musings and look at his best friend. Ice-blue eyes seemed to search in his for an answer to an unspoken question, but than Tala simply quirked an eyebrow at the lavender-haired teen, remaining silent.

"Everything's alright", Bryan said. Then he looked at the clock and continued: "But I think, if Tyson isn't home soon that statement won't be true any longer. It's quite late already."

Tyson, who looked at his own watch after Bryan's words, groaned lowly. His Gramps wouldn't be happy with him – Bryan was right. It was late. Made that really late. Late as in L.A.T.E. The next Kendo lesson wouldn't be fun.

"Ouch", the bluenette winced slightly when thinking of todays lesson as well as his grandfather's reaction to him coming home after mealtime. "I am dead", he mumbled resignedly. "So very, very dead."

"Ty?", Tala inquiered at hearing such pessimistic words from his friend, who was normally quite an optimistic character. "What's the matter?"

But Tyson didn't react to his question, instead rose from the couch in a fluid motion and hurried out of the room. Tala and Bryan blinked at each other at the younger blader's sudden hectic, but rose as well.

As they made to go to where Tyson was putting on his boots and jacket, the voice of the bluentte floated towards them: "I am really sorry, but I have to hurry or Gramps will get a fit. See you guys tomorrow at school, ok? Bye." Then the front door of the appartement fell shut with a bang – and Tyson was gone.

"Talk about energetic", Bryan shook his head with a small smile, which was answered by Tala with a more teasing one. "Jealous?", the redhead asked. "You can say that", the lavender-haired teen answered with mock-seriousness, "if you would bottle up Tyson's energy and give it to the more phlegmatic people like some of our teachers, it would be sufficient for a whole group of them!"

The picture, which came to his mind, made Tala laugh quietly. He knew what Bryan wanted to express with his words – like almost everyone who met Tyson he too was sometimes astonished by the sheer energy the bluenette possessed. It was one of Tyson's character traits he cherished most – Tala felt more alive when his younger friend was with him. Tyson simply radiated energy and warmth.

"I know what you mean", the redhead anwered his childhood friend with a smile Then he continued with a thankful look. "I want to tell you that I cherish the fact that you accepted my friendship with Ty without complaint. After what happened at school today I was a bit worried about your reaction, Bry."

"No need to worry. Like Tyson said – now it's finally time for us to decide what _we_ want to do. And you obviously want to be his friend, Tala. I don't see a reason to keep his friendship from you. Perhaps Tyson's other friends will react like him within some time and we will be able to make amends for some of the things we did during the Champion Ships in Moscow."

"I really hope so", Tala said with a quiet sigh. "I even hope to gain some kind of understanding with Kai – he is part of our past like we are of his. If he would be willing, we could work up some of the horrors we lived through in the abbey."

Bryan shuddered slightly in rememberance, but his green eyes had a determined look. "Maybe Tyson's friendship will help with that, Tala. Even if he reacted a bit like a jerk today, Kai is really intelligent and I share Tyson's opinion of him to have a gentle soul. He only hides it like we hid our 'inner friendliness'", Bryan quoted Tyson.  
Then he added: "I remember some of the things Kai did for us and the other children in the abbey, even if he did it in silence. He tried to protect us from Boris, like he now protects his team. I really think there's hope."

Tala nodded silently, a thoughtful expression on his face. Bryan's words had made him realize, that he should have a talk with Kai the next day. It was time to overcome their past and move on.

Next chapter done! Please R & R!

**PunkerPrincess:** Hey and thanks for your review! No, it won't be Tala/Tyson, even if it now looks like that. But in the next chaps there will be more and more TyKa…I had to gain Kai's attention first. In the next chap there will also be the great scene – will Tyson show his forgiving heart once more? (smiles innocently)

**serena429:** I hope you liked this chapter as well – no angstyness here, but lots of humor! I had real fun writing that scene with Tala and Tyson, but do not fear! The TyKa is on the way! Now that Kai realized that Tyson's friendship is a precious thing for him, he will fight for it. Stay tuned for the next chap!

**Moonlit Sea:** Thanks!

**FireieGurl:** Thanks to you, too!

**TyKaGal:** Welcome to the Club of TysonTala-friendship! When starting to write this story, all I wanted was to tell a story about the love between Kai and Tyson! But then Tala came into the mix and now I really love a non-romantic bond between the two. I think they make great brother-material…oh, I can hear the plotbunnies whispering… (sighs)

**serenia-sd:** I added the OOC-Warning to my disclaimer (points to the top of the chapter), because as I read your review I had to agree. But in my stories Tyson won't behave stupid like it is often shown in the anime – and therefore the others won't either from time to time. I love to show how those self-assured guys like Kai and Tala really feel inside, even if they wouldn't normally show it. And I think, when you really like somebody you accept his help, even if you would be able to defend yourself. The help and support of a friend can give you more than if you have to handle such a situation yourself. But don't fear – I won't make Tala too dependend on Tyson! (grins)  
In the next chappie there will be the big scene! Stay tuned!

**Irime:** Oh, wow! Your review left me quite stunned, because the fact, that you could relate to Kai's acting so well that made me realize that things like that aren't only fidgets of my overimaginative mind! But you are right – Jealousy is a real bitch! When jealous people don't behave like they would normally do – therefore Kai reacted atypical, which made Tyson act atypical towards him, too. (Does that sentence make sense to you?)But I am really sorry that noone stood by your side when you made the mistake you mentioned! That's really cruel, too! Like you said, we are all human and therefore bound to make mistakes! I know how bad your own thoughts can make you feel and then you really need a friend to tell you that even if you made a mistake, you will be forgiven some time later. And don't fear – Tyson **WILL** forgive Kai! (huggles Kai)  
In the next chap the big scene will take place! Then Kai will be shown that in a friendship you are allowed to make mistakes…if you realize them and try to make it up to the person you hurt with your actions.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and know that I will be working on the next chap asap, gemini-starlight


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The next day found Kai walking down the hallway towards his locker after his last class. It had been a long, quiet day and Kai sighed to himself while depositing his books. Neither of the other four Bladebreakers was currently with him, because each of them had different schedules this day. Normally Kai would be glad not to hear his teammate's incessant chattering around him. But today the absence of the other four teens troubled him – the ache in his heart only partly surprising the captain of the Bladebreakers.

Turning around after closing his locker, Kai's crimson eyes came to rest on the door to the classroom Tyson had dragged him into the other day. Without meaning to Kai sighed again at the pain he experienced while remembering the scene that had taken place there. The dual-haired teen frowned and contemplated what to do. After his talk with Ray he had decided he owed both Tyson and Tala a sincere apology for his lack of trust – but all through the day he hadn't even seen a hair of either blue-eyed teen.

His reaction the other day troubled Kai. He hadn't meant to hurt Tala – not conciously. It had been an instinctive reaction to protect Tyson by fending the other teen off. But in hindsight Kai remembered the barely hidden hurt in Tala's ice-blue eyes at being told to back off. And Tyson and the rest of his team had been right – _he_ should know how perceptive the bluenette was at reading other people's behaviour the right way. How good Tyson was in seeing the real person even under a thick layer of animosity and uncaring.

_'I really messed up yesterday'_, Kai thought with a twinge of guilt. _'It's no wonder Tyson reacted the way he did. I've never seen him so furious before…and I hope I won't ever again. Especially not directed at me. His temper is a deadly thing – yesterday he was the very definition of a thunderstorm. Quick like lightning and striking down straight to the point of the matter.'_

Deep in his contemplation of the bluenette's reaction the other day, Kai failed to notice Max, Ray and Kenny coming down the hallway with Bryan in their company. The lavender-haired had had the last class together with Ray and Max. The three of them had met Kenny on their way and together they wanted to leave school with their friends and teammates.

Four pairs of different-colored eyes centered on Kai, who leaned against his locker in his usual pose – but each of the teens could feel the captain of the Bladebreakers was not his normal cool, collected self. Kai's crimson eyes showed that he was deep in thought – and by following his gaze the four teens knew about what, too.

Kenny cringed slightly in rememberance and even Max' sunny smile dimmed. Ray sighed to himself and looked sideways at Bryan to see the lavender-haired blader's reaction. Even if Bryan hadn't been present, Tala surely told him about the cause of yesterday's argument between the captain of the Bladebreakers and the World Champion.

As if feeling Ray's inquierung gaze on him Bryan turned his head to look at the neko-jin. He raised his eyebrow in silent questioning, but knew exactly what Ray wanted to find out. Quelling the last remains of anger he felt on Tala's behalf, Bryan sighed inaudibly. He couldn't really blame Kai for his actions, even if it had been wrong to assume that Tala would want to hurt Tyson. Remembering the other day's evening, the lavender-haired teen couldn't help the fond smile which flitted over his face.

Tyson was a loyal and fierce friend. Perhaps Kai would understand in time that these characteristics could be used to describe Tala, too. If the dual-haired teen understood that the past should be exactly that – past. Bryan nodded slightly at Ray to show him that he held no grudge and the other teen relaxed a bit before giving Bryan a small smile in return. Then the group of teens reached Kai and started depositing the books they wouldn't need for homework in their lockers.

Kai was a bit startled by their sudden appearance and sighed mentally. It wasn't like him to be so inattentive. The argument with Tyson had unbalanced him in more than one way, he realized.

The dual-haired teen turned to his friends and when his eyes came to lay on Bryan he decided to start apologizing for his behaviour as soon as possible. Perhaps Bryan knew where Tala would be now, so he could start with the redhead. Better to have the more difficult apology out of the way before attempting to reconcile with Tyson.

"Bryan?", the teamcaptain of the Bladebreakers tried to get the other teen's attention. Green eyes turned to him, showing slight curiosity at being adressed. "Do you know where I can find Tala?", Kai asked the younger blader.

Bryan remained quiet for some moments, contemplating if to tell Kai. But then the lavender-haired teen decided to not make things even more complicated by refusing to answer Kai or hindering the older one at what he hoped would be the start for a better understanding and perhaps even friendship one day. As a result to this thinking, Bryan nodded finally and made a gesture to Kai to follow him.

The dual-haired teen frowned slightly at the nonverbal answer, but fell in step next to him, wondering where Bryan would lead him to. The rest of the Bladebreakers looked at each other in varying states of worry and hesitant hope before hurrying after Kai and Bryan. The five teens left the school building and Bryan led them over the courtyard towards the near park where he knew his best friend would be waiting for him. Tala loved that park, especially the small forest situated in the middle of it. Bryan knew the redhead spent much time there in between classes, sometimes training or simply relaxing in the quietness of the clearing in the forest.

After some minutes of silent walking the Bladebreakers and Bryan arrived at the edge of the woods and after receiving questioning looks from the teammates the lavender-haired teen showed them the hidden way Tala always took when going to this place. When they had nearly reached the clearing, they could hear furious spinning, crashing and other noises which indicated at beyblade-match. Curious the five teens walked faster and finally reached the clearing.

What they saw then made their eyes widen a bit. Each of the five knew how powerful and skilled the two teens in front of them were, but until now they had only seen Tala and Tyson battle in the controlled area of a Beystadium. Right now the blue-eyed friends weren't bound to rules of space or fear of damaging a stadium – and they obviously enjoyed it greatly. Dragoons blue-white blade dogded and weaved expertly out of the way of Tala's attacks, often only a blur of motion. It seemed as if Tyson only defended himself this time, which was not his usual style of blading. But his redhaired friend's blade was almost as fast as Tyson's – and attacking furiously over and over again.

Making a move to his friends to remain quiet, Kai leaned against a nearby tree and concentrated on watching Tala and Tyson. He enjoyed watching his teammate battle, even if he never said so. But in his heart Kai knew that only Tyson matched his skill in blading, perhaps sometimes even being better than the captain of the Bladebreakers. Tyson's unbending will and his love for this game powered the bluenette until nobody could even dream of defeating him.

But if Kai was really honest with himself, Tyson's skill in blading was not the only reason he loved to watch the younger blader battle. It was the expression in his eyes, alight with an inner fire – or better, a whirling storm. A storm of emotions, Tyson always used to his advantage. In a beyblade match Tyson was storm inpersonated – passionate, powerful and unpredictable. Quick like lightning and never even considering to give up. Tyson loved to blade and it showed in his battles – making him (almost) unbeatable.

It was for these reasons Kai now frowned slightly when he registered that his bluehaired teammate seemed to be loosing. Tala was a powerful contrahent, Kai knew from experience – but Tyson had shown in the Worlds that he could defeat the former Demolition Boy even when outnumbered one to more than a dozen Bit-Biests.

Why was Tyson only defending? It wasn't like him not to be the one attacking – but perhaps Tala and the bluenette only trained attacks and the best way of defending against it. It would make sense.

Then suddenly Kai was pulled out of his silent musings, when a particular forceful attack by Wolborg partially hit Tyson's blade and sent it hurling towards a nearby tree. But a short command by the bluenette prevented the crash at the last second when the dragon's blade glowed a darkblue light before the wind picked up. The use of Tyson's favorite element slowed Dragoon down and enabled the Bladebreaker to guide the blue-white blade into a graceful arc in midair.  
When it seemed it would come down unharmed, Tala attacked again. The redhead used the mere seconds Tyson had needed to prevent the crash with the tree to gather the power to make his final move. And Wolborg's ice-attack was a really destructive force, one of it's most powerful moves.

A stream of liquid crashed onto Tyson's blade and within seconds it was enclosed in a thick hull of ice, stopping it in midair. Blue-white ice gleamed beautifully in the rays of the afternoon sun, which peaked through the canopy of trees. It could almost be considered a work of art, how the ice reached up in a column from the ground into the air, entrapping Tyson's beloved blade in one of its spikes like a treasure behind glas for everyone to see but not being able to touch.

Silence ensued when Kai, Bryan, Ray, Max and Kenny waited what would happen next. The battle seemed to be over, but nonetheless neither of the five teens moved a muscle, instead remaining where they were.

Tyson had centered his midnight-blue gaze onto the ice-column where he could see his frozen blue-white blade enclosed in the result of Tala's attack. Turning his head towards his older friend, he pouted openly.

"Meanie", he accused the redhead.

Tala merely grinned, obviously quite satisfied with the outcome of the match. "That would be me", he nodded with a humorous smirk.

Tyson's pout doubled, then the bluenette sighed deeply as if giving up. "Oh well", he said, nodding to himself, "that's what you get when battling a big, bad meanie." A sudden gleam entered his midnight-blue eyes, unnoticed by Tala. Kai, who was still watching his teammate closely, was more observant of Tyson's secret smile. Crimson eyes narrowed in anticipation of the bluenette's next move – even if the Beyblatte seemed already over.

Kai knew better.

Straightening imperceptibly, Kai concentrated on Tyson's body language. The captain of the Bladebreakers had gotten quite perceptive in regard to reading the nonverbal signs of his friend's behaviour. To see some sign what the bluenette would do next.  
Tyson instead really seemed to think the match to be over because he sighed again and sniffed before glaring lightly at his smirking friend. Then his dark eyes locked onto the frozen blue-white blade and Tyson called: "Come on, Dragoon. Time to leave your iglu or you will catch a cold, my friend."

In reaction to Tyson's humorous words, his blade started to glow a blue hue. It could be seen through the ice-barrier Wolborg had created around the dragon's beyblade, becoming brighter with each second which went by. Suddenly, when the blue glow had reached an almost blinding intensity, cracks appeared in the ice. Breaking noises grew louder and louder, when the cracks deepened and multiplied, creating a grating in the formerly seamless surface of the ice. The light from Tyson's blade seeped through these cracks and finally caused the teens to shield their eyes against the brilliance.

They couldn't see what happened next because of that fact, but each of the teens heard the shattering of the ice, when Dragon managed to free himself from the trappings of it. While the lights slowly dimmed again, the winds formerly circling lazily around the column of blue-white ice now seemed to gain strength before with a sudden gust they sent Tala's blade hurling towards the redhaired teen and dropped it at his feet.

The source of this sudden outburst of power growled lightly in satisfaction, before winding its way over to Tyson, who smiled in greeting. The emittance of Dragoon's bright blue light had stopped by now and therefore Tyson's six friends were able to look again at the now drastically changed scene from mere seconds before.

Tala took in his own blade now laying motionless in front of him, before switching his gaze at its lazily spinning blue-white counterpart at Tyson's feet. Finally his eyes came to rest onto the majestic darkblue dragon curled lightly around his human partner. Shaking his head in mock-frustration, the redhead asked his younger friend: "And you call _me_ a meanie? I'd say it would be better used to describe your battle-style, Ty."

"I aim to please", Tyson grinned openly, his expressive eyes sparkling with a delighted humour at his friend's exaggerated distress.

"Leave it to you to find a way to spoil my fun by defeating me again", Tala tried to growl, but couldn't help the tiny proud smile on Tyson's behalf. He was once more impressed by the bluenette's power and skill in blading. Add to that the astonishingly strong bond Tyson shared with his beloved bit-biest – then you simply knew you had almost no chance to win. But it was the passion of a battle against Tyson which drew every other blader to try again and again to defeat the World Champion. The bluenette was a very good person to measure your own level of skill.

Kai smiled inwardly. Trust Tyson to have a surprise up his sleeve. But he hadn't really expected anything else from his teammate. It wouldn't be like Tyson to give less than his best – even in a friendly training match.

The enthusiastic clapping suddenly shattering the silence caused Tyson and Tala to end their friendly bantering and look over to the edge of the clearing where the sounds were coming from. Their blue-eyed gazes came to rest onto their five friends, four of whom were showing without restraint how awed they were by the furious battle they had seen taking place moments before.

Kai meanwhile was leaning against a tree near his teammates and refrained from showing to much of his own feelings, but he couldn't help the pride he felt for Tyson's victory over Tala again. On the other hand he was a bit astonished, that Tala didn't seem to mind to have lost the battle… instead he appeared even proud of the World Champ. Kai could see this feeling quite clearly in Tala's ice-blue eyes and wondered, how much of the redhead's real character he could recognize in that silent gesture. It certainly seemed as if Tyson was right again – if Tala was able to loose a fierce battle against the bluenette and than even be proud of the winner…then there was more to the personality of the Russian than Kai had thought.

But the teamcaptain of the Bladebreakers didn't have more time to ponder the new traits of character he had registered in his former teammate. He could feel Tyson's eyes laying on him and turned his head to look at the younger blader. Instantly a twinge of pain and guilt flashed through him as he saw the guarded – but nonetheless sad – look the bluenette was giving him.

Tyson's eyes, which had been alight with happiness and fierce determination mere minutes before, were now trying to hide the different emotions inside the teen, as he waited for his captain's reaction to yesterday's happenings. Tyson hoped Kai wouldn't be angry at him or threaten Tala again – inside the bluehaired blader longed to be at peace with his older friend again. He needed Kai's friendship and he would do almost everything to reestablish their companionship, which had grown almost unnoticably since the World Champion Ships. But at the same time Tyson knew that Kai had to understand – and apologize for his behaviour the previous day. Tala was now his friend, too and therefore Tyson would defend him the same way he would stand up for everyone of his friends.

Seeing all of this in Tyson's expressive eyes – even if the bluenette managed to clear his face of his troubled emotions – Kai sighed to himself and decided to forgo his former plans and better start apologizing with Tyson instead of Tala. Frankly, Tyson was more dear to him than any other person… even if he wouldn't for the life of him express that statement aloud. He wouldn't live it down, if his friends knew how much the World Champion – and each of them, too – meant to the seemingly cool, independent dualhaired blader.

Steeling his resolve Kai started walking towards Tyson and felt more than seeing it, how his other friends tensed immediately. They knew about the importance of the next minutes. Would Kai really apologize for his behaviour? And even if he did – would Tyson accept his words? Would Tala?

The former Demolition Boy had picked up his blade and unconciously clenched his hand around it, as he saw Kai walking towards Tyson. Tala hoped to clear the issues of distrust with the other blader…but all the more he hoped that Tyson and Kai would be able to reconcile. Tyson relied on Kai for guidance in some matters, Tala had found out in his long talks with the bluenette over the last weeks. On the other hand Tala believed, that Tyson's cool captain relied on the bluenette's forgiveness and friendship much the same – Kai's behaviour now would show if Tala's assumptions were right about that.

When Kai finally reached Tyson and stopped in front of his teammate, he at first didn't know how to begin to apologize for his behaviour the other day. He was no expert at being emotional or explaining the reasons for what he did. But looking into Tyson's wary and at the same time hopeful eyes, the dual-haired teen felt the need to express his feelings of remorse to the younger blader.

With an inaudible sigh, Kai started. "Tyson, I want to…", he faltered slightly and almost started to fidget. But then Kai scowled internally. He had always prided himself with being a strong and honest – even if as a result to that not always very polite – person and he wouldn't start now to be a coward. Not when it would mean he would loose something so precious like Tyson's friendship.

With renewed determination Kai looked directly into Tyson's eyes and said: "I'd like to apologize for what I have done yesterday, Tyson." The hopeful glint in the oceanblue depths in front of him started to gain more strength and alighted the bluenette's eyes, when Kai continued: "I don't really know exactly, why I reacted so aggressivly towards Tala – all I can say is that feel sorry now for doing it. I'll try to talk to him later and apologize, too.  
I think our past in the Abbey", Kai's eyes dimmed in rememberance of that horrible place, "made me think of him as a possible danger to my team – to you. I wanted to protect my team. But Ray made me realize that probably Tala and Bryan are trying to make themselves a new life without being under Boris' orders. They should be encouraged for that – not dismissed as unworthy. Like you said yesterday, Tyson, _I_ should know how it feels to be regarded as a friend…as a person worthy of trust and friendship.  
I certainly know it", Kai smiled faintly, but with a serious expression in his eyes, which spoke of the sincerity of his words, "and I will try to prove to Tala – and to Bryan, too – that I am able to learn to be a friend like you or the other Bladebreakers are. Even if I will need to more time for that, it seems."

Tyson regarded Kai silently for some moments after the end of his little speech. The bluenette was inwardly a little bit stunned at how much emotion he could feel behind Kai's words – his captain was really feeling remorse about his words towards Tala the other day. Therefore Tyson finally couldn't help the smile which lit up his face and his voice contained his usual warmth, when he told the older blader: "I am happy you said that, Kai. And I am sure Tala will not hold your behaviour yesterday against you anymore, if you explain to him what you told me now. He is quite understanding, if you know him better."

Kai relaxed his slightly tense stand and breathed an inward sigh of relief at the forgiveness in Tyson's voice. He could still hear the iciness in the words his younger friend had spoken to him the other day and was happy to now be the recipient of warm words of understanding. But as Tyson made to move past him to go to their friends now gathered around Tala, obviously thinking their argument solved, Kai suddenly needed a more direct way of knowing to be forgiven. He didn't know why he suddenly craved to hear the words, but he did.

Therefore his hand closed around Tyson's wrist, stilling the younger teen's movement past him and without looking at the bluenette Kai asked quietly: "Are we still friends?"  
The words were spoken so low, Tyson almost couldn't hear them. But being so close to his teamcaptain, he understood them and blinked for a moment in confusion. He had almost forgotten his threat – because for him it held no real power. He couldn't even think about not being Kai's friend. It was something Tyson would never allow to happen…he had fought too hard, gaining inch for inch of Kai's acceptance and friendship to ever end that companionship.

But of course the older blader couldn't know that. And it seemed important to Kai to hear him confirm their friendship. Tyson felt his heart clench at hearing the hesitancy in his teamleader's voice and he knew of the strength it had to cost Kai to even ask this question. It spoke volumes about the way the dual-haired blader felt about their team.

Now him being the remorseful one, Tyson turned and wrapped his arms around Kai in a loose hug. He felt the older teen stiffen in surprise, but Kai didn't shove him away. Tightening his embrace, Tyson whispered fiercely: "We will always be friends, Kai. I will certainly be angry at you some times in the future – even be mad as hell like yesterday…but please don't think for even a second again, that I will ever stop seeing you as one of my friends. That won't happen, I swear."

When he felt Kai relax a bit in his arms after that sincere promise, Tyson sighed quietly and continued: "I want to apologize, too. What I said to you yesterday was unneccesarily harsh – even if the content of my words was justified. But I didn't have to be so cold to you…I could have explained it more calmly. I am sorry, Kai. You know me – I often speak before thinking about my words."

Kai's mouth twitched slightly at hearing the last sentence, but he remained silent. He felt more at ease now knowinghis friendship with Tyson wasstill intact – the uneasiness he had felt the whole day, left with the bluenette's quietly, but emphatically spoken promise. Lifting his hand to shortly squeeze Tyson's hands wrapped around him, he showed his acceptance of the younger teen's words. He could practically feel Tyson's smile after that.

"Thank you, my friend", Tyson's warm voice whispered, before the bluehaired blader tightened his hug for a moment before letting Kai go. The crimson-eyed teen turned around and smiled faintly, gaining a more brilliant one in return.

Side by side they returned to their waiting friends, who watched them coming nearer with satisfied, relieved expressions. Now that the clouds of anger had cleared, the Bladebreakers could go back to their normal way of acting around each other. And Tyson knew, that Kai would really try to accept Tala and Bryan – not as close friends right away, but as two young men who were worthy of a chance.

Yeah, next chapter done! I know, I really needed a long time to update, but real life demanded much of my attention!  
Thanks for all the beautiful, encouraging reviews!R & R!

Geministarlight


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_Have you ever hurt someone and nonetheless have always been called a friend?  
__Did you ever betray someone's trust and were welcomed back with open arms?  
__Have you ever shoved someone away, not realizing how precious his presence was for your soul?  
__I have. I am ashamed to confess I have done everything of that.  
Some of it even repeatedly._

_I didn't understand the gift I had so willingly been given. A gift so precious and sacred I should have cradled it in both my hands to protect it from any harm – instead of throwing it away without a second glance.  
__I was gifted and didn't realize it._

_I am gifted even after all the time which I stupidly allowed to slip through my fingers without cherishing that gift – but now I **finally**_ _see it for what it truly is…wonderful. Fragile but unbreakable at the same time.  
Easy to get, but hard to fight for to not let it slip out of my grasp again.  
It showers me with warmth on a cold day, lightens my mood when all I could feel was loneliness, makes me smile in happiness when I thought I could never laugh again. The gift I speak about is an emotion. An emotion which can help you do things you never thought possible. A belief in something that gives you inner strength to finally do what you feel is right._

_Friendship._

_One word…so little and seemingly without real meaning.  
__But that one little word holds a power which is truly remarkable.  
__Did you ever feel flooded with gratitude, when someone said to you "You are my friend" and took you into his arms? I did.  
__And I know I'll never forget that feeling…warmth beyond anything I had ever felt before. Like a blanket covering me from the cold. __An embrace full of silent promises to show you the sunny side of life. __A sense of belonging…of knowing to have somebody at your side who will fight for you when you won't be able to do it on your own. _

_All this is friendship…a feeling often neglected by somebody like me – until the fool realizes it's importance.  
__Then you will be glad to discover it's true meaning when the one you always shoved away will smile at you and say "I waited for you to understand…my friend."_

_Take my advice: Cherish each day you are given that precious gift, cradle it near to your heart and return it with every fiber of your being, because without friendship you will be truly alone._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The silence between the three boys crackled with uneasiness as they brooded over the news Kai had told Tala and Bryan about. They didn't realize the minutes ticking by, each of them lost in their own thoughts and hidden fears. Suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of the doorbell. Bryan jumped and even Tala and Kai couldn't help wincing slightly in a moment's fright. But then the bell rang again and the three former members of the Demolition Boys calmed down considerably. They didn't think _he_ of all people would ring the bell.

Tala sighed a bit and moved to the door. Opening it he came face to face with a slightly annoyed Tyson, who tapped his foot and said: "And here I've always been told to be the forgetful one, Tala. Don't you look at your watch? I have waited for over…", Tyson suddenly stopped in mid-rant when he got a closer look at his older friend.

Tala seemed slightly shaken and Tyson knew it wasn't about his annoyed greeting. Immediately concerned he stepped up to his friend and laid a warm hand on the redhead's shoulder to show him his support. "What's going on? Are you ok, Tala?", the bluenette asked. "You look troubled." Then the worry in the midnight-blue eyes deepened, when a thought struck Tyson. "Has something happened to Bry?"

Tala blinked a moment at the anxious questions, but then shook his head and opened the door further to let Tyson in. The younger blader crossed the treshold and stepped into the living-room where Kai and Bryan still sat in grave silence. Tyson's gaze shortly swept over Bryan to confirm that his lavender-haired friend was not harmed, then settled on Kai. A little bit surprised at his teamcaptain's presence in Tala's and Bryan's shared appartement, Tyson asked: "Kai? What are you doing here?"

Over the last weeks Tyson had been glad to see Kai really trying to be more friendly towards Tala and Bryan. The three of them shared a troubling past, but it seemed that each of them was willing to leave the horrible memories of the happenings in the Abby in the past and move on. Tala had told Tyson, that Bryan, Kai and him often skirted around the edges of that topic but that neither of them really wanted to discuss it in detail. It still hurt too much for each of them.

Tyson agreed, because he still remembered the haunted look in Kai's eyes after the Bladebreaker's had brought him back into their midst. The happenings at Lake Baikal, when Kai had almost drowned in the icy waters still gave the blue-haired teen nightmares on occasion. In those nightmares Kai didn't reach out to clasp his helping hand. Didn't finally accept his friendship and return it.

With a mental shake of his head Tyson snapped himself out of his musings, when he realized that Kai hadn't answered him. The crimson eyes just gazed at him with a solemn look. Tyson felt a shiver run down his spine when his empathy caught the doom hanging over his friends. All three of them made the impression of having heard something terrible.

"What are the news you three are brooding about?", the bluenette demanded to know. Startled gazes centered on him in reply and Tyson had to vent a slow breath to prevent himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. As if he wouldn't realize that something must have happened! Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he pointedly returned the looks he was receiving.

Knowing Kai wouldn't tell him what had happened, the blue-haired teen switched his gaze towards Bryan whom he had become firm friends with over the last weeks. But before he could even open his mouth to voice a question, Tala spoke.

"Boris has escaped."

Tyson's reaction was instantious. He whirled around to look at his red-haired friend, eyes darkening in rememberance of the cold-hearted man. His fists clenching at his sides, Tyson felt his whole body tremble with silent rage. But seeing the carefully guarded faces of Kai, Tala and Bryan the bluenette managed to get a grip on his temper and forced himself to relax.

Only his eyes betrayed him. The depths of oceanblue had darkened to shades of almost black colour, flashing an eerie light of protectivness. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees when Tyson asked in a dangerously calm voice: "He did?" The other three teens nodded silently. For Tyson they made the impression of reliving a nightmare and his heart clenched in sympathy. He knew how hard these news must be for them after living the last months without Boris' shadow looming over them all the time.

Calming himself down from his fit of fierce protectiveness for his three friends, Tyson realized that he had to do something to help all of them to regain their equilibrium. Hence he surprised the older teens by quietly saying: "I will make us some tea", moving towards the small kitchen. Kai blinked and Tala and Bryan shared a look of irritation. Neither of the three ex-teammates could understand Tyson's calmth after his first show of angered surprise.

Ten minutes went by and then Tyson came back, carrying a tray with four cups of steaming tea. The wonderful smell of herbs soothed the frayed nerves of each of the teens. Setting the tray on the table and grabbing one cup of tea for himself, Tyson settled his slender body comfortably into one of the armchairs. He watched his three friends as they leaned forwards and each took a teacup, too.

Then he asked: "So, what's the plan?"

Once more slightly surprised looks of ice-blue, green and crimson eyes centered on him and this time Tyson did nothing to hide his exasperation at that behaviour. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes heavenwards in annoyance, he said: "Oh, c'mon. Don't look so surprised. Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't come up with a way to protect yourselves from that bastard?"

Silence answered his words and now Tyson blinked in surprise. It seemed as if Kai, Tala and Bryan _hadn't_ thought about that. That was quite astonishing, but Tyson clammed down on his surprise before it showed too clearly on his face. "You know that he will come after you", the bluenette slowly continued, his body stiffening even at the mere thought of that heartless bastard searching for his friends to hurt them. Again.

"We do." Bryan's voice was strained and his hands held the cup of tea almost as if it was the only thing which prevented him from breaking. Tala nodded gravely and radiated control, but Tyson felt his inner turmoil. Kai remained silent but even he couldn't hide the glimmer of anxiety in his eyes.

Suddenly a thought struck the blue-haired teen and he asked: "Does Mr. Dickensen know about this whole mess?"

"He was the one who told me", Kai now spoke for the first time since Tyson's arrival. The leader of the Bladebreakers raised his gaze at Tyson and added: "He asked me to warn Tala and Bryan, too. He said that he will keep us on track about news on Boris."  
"It's a good thing that he knows", Tyson sighed and cradled his teacup thoughtfully.

Tala had watched him silently over the last minutes and felt a little bit better in the bluenette's presence. Tyson always seemed to have that calming effect on him with his palpable aura of strength and warmth. The Russian could feel the knot in his stomach loosen when he looked at his friend. His little brother. He had always wished for a sibling and in Tyson he had found an eager recipient of his feelings of brotherly love and affection. The blue-haired teen was like a part of his soul now and deeply embedded in his heart.

Tala's face had softened as he watched Tyson silently thinking. But then he suddenly flinched and his ice-blue eyes widened in shock. His unexpected move made the other three teens jump a bit and look at him in question. But the red-head's gaze solely centered on Kai now and he gravely remarked: "Boris will be after them, too. He makes them responsible for your 'betrayal'."  
Kai immediately knew what Tala meant with 'them'.

His team.

His friends.

His family.

Eyes blazing in instantious protectivness of his friends, Kai growled dangerously: "I won't let him. Nobody hurts Tyson…" "Or Ray", Tala agreed in an equally determined voice. And Bryan added: "Or Max and Kenny. We won't allow it." The three former teammates nodded at each other in absolute agreement.

Tyson felt warm inside at hearing that declaration of friendship and protection, but quietly stated: "Perhaps you should let him."

"WHAT?"

The exclamation hung in the room and three incredious pairs of eyes settled on their blue-haired friend. Kai recovered at first and added, scowling: "Are you insane, Tyson? How can you think of saying something so stupid? I won't allow him to hurt my friends!" Kai's eyes hardened into a ruby red color and his fists clenched in his lap. "If he ever so much as dare to lay a hand on either of you…"

"He can _try_ to", Tyson slowly said.

His tone of voice alerted his three friends to more careful attention and they looked at the bluenette, trying to discover the underlying meaning in his at first so seemingly stupid words.

Tala narrowed his eyes in contemplation when he saw the thoughtful look in Tyson's midnight-blue eyes as the younger teen frowned slightly. He knew that look. And now he was sure that Tyson hadn't meant his words the way they had sounded. But what was going on in the head of his friend?

Tala looked at Kai who watched Tyson with an unreadable expression on his face but had realized like the redhead that Tyson was thinking about something important. Even Bryan had relaxed after the first shock about the bluenette's words. The silence was broken when Tala couldn't hold his curiosity in check any longer.

"What are you scheming?", the Russian blader asked, eyes openly curious.

"Huh?", Tyson answered distractedly. "What do you mean by that?"

The redhead sighed and explained to his friend: "You have that _look_ again, Ty."

The younger teen blinked, snapping out of his internal musings. Raising his eyebrow in silent questioning, he urged Tala to explain further.  
"Don't play dumb, Tyson", Bryan's voice made itself known. "What Tala means is that you have that look you always get in a beyblade-match before turning the tables on your unsuspecting victim. So what are you thinking about to get that devious glint in your innocent eyes, man?"

Tyson grinned at the explanation and said: "Talk about contradictions, Bry. Devils are not really innocent, you know? But you are right, I was thinking and now I believe I have the rough outlines of a plan that will allow us to get rid of that madman for good. I really don't like him lurking in the shadows and with that hanging threat of him coming back when he wants to robbing you three of a happy life."

"_You_ have a plan to get rid of Boris?", Kai wanted to know. "How?"

"Hey, that was not very nice of you, mister!", Tyson huffed. "I may not be a genius like Kenny, but I do know how to 'turn-the-table-on-my-victims' as Bryan so wonderfully said a while ago. So don't look so surprised that I came up with a plan!"

"Calm down, will you?", Tala soothed before Tyson would get really annoyed with Kai. "I am sure Kai didn't mean it like that…and you know that, too. Explain that plan of yours, Ty."

Tyson glared at Kai for another moment, then hmmphed under his breath and started searching in his pocket. Under the surveillence of the older teens he brought a small blue handy to light and dialed a number. Tala, Kai and Bryan shared a curious look.

"Hey, Mr. Dickensen!", Tyson's voice made them turn to him again. Kai frowned and Tala and Bryan seemed a bit puzzled. What did Tyson want from the head of the BBA? The bluenette answered the silent question by asking Mr. Dickensen politely: "May we meet you at your office, Mr. D? I'd like to make a suggestion about the news about Boris." Tyson trailed off and listened to the voice of Mr. Dickensen, a grateful smile slowly gracing his features.

"Thank you, Mr. D! We will be there." Tyson seemed satisfied with the answer he had received from the head of the BBA and went on in his little plan. Dialing once more he missed the gazes his companions were bestowing on him. Kai, Tala and Bryan were really curious now about that plan of Tyson, but they realized they wouldn't get details until the meeting with Mr. Dickensen.

"Chief", Tyson's voice broke the silence a minute later again. "Do you have anything important to do right now? No? That's good. I'd like you to gather Max and Ray and come to Mr. Dickensen's office, ok? We will meet there in half an hour." Tyson listened shortly, then said: "I will explain everything when we are there. But please hurry and get Ray and Max…it's really important, Kenny."

The sudden ringing on the other end of the line stated that Kenny had closed the call immediately after hearing the last sentence. But Kai knew why the brunette had reacted like that. Tyson only called the team genius 'Kenny' when something bothered him greatly. Therefore the Chief had realized that something big - and bad - had happened.

Tyson stowed his handy away and gracefully rose from the armchair. Making shooing motions with his hands he urged his friends to stand up. Kai sighed, but complied. He walked towards the door, followed by the others. They grabbed their jackets and left the appartment to go to the BBA-Headquarters where Mr. Dickensen had his office.

Nearly twenty minutes later they arrived in front of the big building. As they walked up to the doors a voice suddenly called out to them. Turning around they could see Max, Ray and Kenny running at a fast pace towards them. Stopping in front of Tyson, Max looked up at him with obvious concern and panted: "We came as fast as we could. What's the emergency, Ty?"

Ray's gaze settled on the bluenette's face, too. The older teen seemed equally worried and added to Max' words: "The Chief said you called a meeting with Mr. Dickensen because of something important…is everything all right?"

"No, it isn't", Tyson answered grimly. "But I intend to make it right."

That said he turned around and strode towards the door to go to Mr. Dickensen's office. His friends blinked at each other before hurrying to catch up with him. The group of teens boarded the elevator which brought them to the third floor. There they excited the lift and went to the office of the head of BBA.

Mr. Dickensen awaited them and curiously looked at the somewhat large group of teens. Waving his hand at the assembly of seats in the corner of his huge office, the old man led the friends over there. After each of the teens had taken a seat, Mr. Dickensen spoke. "Tyson, you wanted to talk with me about Boris", he started but stopped short when Max, Ray and Kenny simultaneously flinched and looked at the other four teens.

Max opened his mouth to say something, but Ray beat him to it. "Boris?", the young Chinese demanded to know. "What do any of us has to do with that…that bastard? I thought he has been imprisoned for his crimes!", the black-haired teen exclaimed. Max nodded in emphatic agreement to those words.

"You are right, Ray. Boris had been put into prison because of his crimes while working for Biovolt", Mr. Dickensen explained, seeing Kai's eyes dim at the hidden mention of his grandfather. Tyson felt his captain's mood darken and leaned a bit nearer to him, both teens sharing a couch with Tala and Ray. Kai straightened imperceptibly at that supporting gesture and calmly nodded to Mr. Dickensen to continue.

"Past tense, Sir?", Kenny's voice could be heard. The computer genius clutched his laptop as if to steady himself at the implications his intelligence got from the few words of Mr. Dickensen. Tyson smiled slightly at his friend, impressed that Kenny had understood immediately what that meant.

Mr. Dickensen kindly looked at the shy, studious teen and nodded. "Yes, Kenny. Past tense. Boris has escaped from prison with the help of his minions."

The silence was deafening, but the Bladebreakers reacted spontaneously. Ray had grabbed Tala's hand in support while Max looked at Bryan with compassionate eyes. Tyson instead had concentrated on Kai who exhuded calm control. But in his eyes a world of emotions showed and Tyson laid his arm around the broad shoulders of his teamcaptain and hugged him shortly. Kai didn't react but let himself be cuddled for a moment.

"And Voltaire?", Ray suddenly wanted to know. "Has he escaped either?"

Now Kai flinched and Tyson tightened his hold on him to soothe the pain. The dual-haired teen shook his head and then stated: "He is dead." Gasps of surprise could be heard, because even Tala and Bryan hadn't known that before.

Eyes full of compassion and warmth, Tyson changed his grip on Kai and embraced him fully. The older teen didn't fight the embrace but instead relaxed slightly into the hold of his younger teammate. It was relieving to be showered with warmth like Tyson did at the moment, silently offering him his strength to rely on. Kai breathed deeply for some moments, Tyson's presence calming his raging emotions.

Then he heard the bluenette whisper: "I am sorry, Kai."

Face hardening slightly, Kai moved a little bit away from Tyson to be able to look at him before replying: "I am not. He deserved his fate." Tyson's eyes softened. "I won't deny that, Kai. But it hurts nonetheless, am I right?"

Kai struggled fervently not to break down in front of all the others, but couldn't help but nod. Yes, it hurt to have ultimativly lost the last remaining member of his family. Even if the man hadn't been anything but a heartless, powerhungry bastard, he had been his grandfather, too.

Now he was really alone. And that hurt to the core.

As if hearing that silent thought, Tyson took Kai into a crushing embrace and hugged him tightly. "You are **not** alone, Kai. You will **never** be alone anymore. Never again, because you have me…", the bluenette whispered fiercely.

Then another voice could be heard: "And me." Ray.

"Me, too." Max.

"Don't forget me." And Kenny.

"Family can not only be founded by blood", Tala suddenly said in a quiet voice. "It can be formed by choice, too. You have a family, Kai. Your friends are your family and I don't deny that I envy you. Greatly. Your family is one nobody should dare to threaten. They would have to deal with frightening consequences when doing that."

Ray, Max and Kenny nodded empathically to the words of the redhead, determination clear in their eyes. Tyson still hugged Kai, feeling the small tremors shaking Kai's broad frame. The older teen hadn't reacted verbally to their words, but made no move to back out of Tyson's embrace. "You won't be alone again, Kai", Tyson whispered to him, "I promise. Trust me."

'_I do. If I ever trusted someone it's you.'_, Kai thought. He would have liked to say those words aloud to Tyson, but couldn't. Not yet. But he was determined to someday say those things to his friend. Tell him how much his friendship and support meant to Kai. One day he would.

Breathing in Tyson's unique smell, Kai took the comfort Tyson offered and used it to build back his composure. Several seconds later he slowly moved back out of Tyson's embrace, gracing the blue-haired teen with a faint, grateful smile. Tyson smiled back at him with warm blue eyes, compassion and determination equally dominant in the soulful depths. Kai felt glad for the sensitivity Tyson and the rest of his teammates showed him, even Tala and Bryan made no move to hide their support of him. '_That's what friends are for'_, a voice suddenly said in his mind. Tyson's voice.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat, instantly gaining the attention of all the teens. "Tyson, you had an idea in regard to Boris?", he repeated his earlier words, looking expectantly at the blue-haired World Champion. Ray, Max and Kenny raised their eyebrows at their teammate, but made no move to interrupt. They knew, that when Tyson had a plan it was best to let him explain it at first. Usually the bluenette's plans seemed to be a bit crazy at first, but more often than not they worked well in the end.

Kai, Tala and Bryan also looked at Tyson with curiousity. They had waited longer than the rest of those present to hear about the bluenette's plan to get rid of Boris for good. And they were the only ones who knew that whatever strategy Tyson would now outline to them, was one in the liga of his equally admired and feared Beyblade-attacks.

Tyson instead focused on Mr. Dickensen. "Sir, I think we shouldn't just sit around until Boris pops up whenever he wants to and goes after Kai, Tala and Bryan." Tyson bit his lip in thought and added: "Tala thinks that Boris will come after the rest of us, too. And I agree with him. Boris wasn't real happy about the way the Champion Ships ended – there's no leap to believe he's more than a bit miffed at me about defeating Tala, for example."

Mr. Dickensen nodded gravely. He had thought about that, too. Tyson had ruined Voltaire's and Boris' plans with his victory at the Champion Ships and Boris wasn't of the forgiving sort. Tyson saw the elderly man's agreement and continued: "Taking that into account, then each of us is in danger as long as Boris is free. We don't really know, what he wants or when he will pop up. And we don't know whom of us he will go after first. All we can be quite sure of is the fact, **that** he will come after us."

Once more Mr. Dickensen nodded silently. Tyson had summed up the situation quite well. The bluenette smiled briefly, but without his usual cheer. There was a hard, determined glint in his oceanblue eyes. "Since the police can't be sure of his whereabouts until someone sees Boris and reports him, let's go with the worst possibility. Which would be, that Boris comes here without anybody knowing it. For all we know he could be in the city somewhere already, searching for us." Kenny blanched and even Max looked decidedly uneasy at that prospect. Ray looked grim. And Kai, Tala and Bryan exchanged another silent vow of protection of the other teens.

Tyson shook his head slightly. "Well, we have no means to be sure when or where he will drop in on us. We could hide, but I don't intend to cower in fright of that madman", the bluenette scowled. "That means we have to protect ourselves, or better, some of us. That is what I think we should do…"

Well, well, well. Cliffie-time! I am evil, I know. (grins manically)

After all this time without any inspiration it had to hit me shortly before driving home for Christmas. I just hope, that my muse will grace me with more inspiration next year, so this story will have more updates and in shorter intervalls than this year. (sigh) For now I wish all of you a Happy Christmas and New Year!

Gemini-starlight


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

It had been two weeks since that evening in Mr. Dickensen's office and the revelation that Boris had escaped from prison and was out to inflict his unwanted presence once more upon Tala, Bryan and Kai. And the rest of the Bladebreakers. Two weeks since Tyson had come up with a plan to protect his friends and to finally get rid of the dangerous man for good.

Two long weeks with each of them feeling ridicoulus for jumping at unexpected noises and looking suspiciously at strangers. The teens' nerves had been strung tight, because they didn't know when Boris would make his move. And whom of them he would go after first. Each of the friends feared for the others - Kai, Tala and Bryan more so because they knew better than the rest of their group what to expect from the maniac. But Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny could also see the trepidation for themselves in the eyes of the three older teens at those memories.

So it was with a mixture of exasperation at his bout of bad luck and relief that it was him that had been caught and none of his friends, that Tyson was now coming back to his senses. Waking up was not a pleasurable experience after being hit over the head some unknown time ago, but the bluenette instinctively bit down on his lip to hold back a pained moan. He could feel a bump on his skull and a headache building behind his eyes.

Tyson stayed like he was and reached out with his senses to come more aware of his surroundings without opening his eyes. He realized he was lying on his side on a really cold and uncomfortable surface. Water dripped somewhere and the air was a bit chilly.

His hands were bound together in front of him with a rope, slightly cutting into his skin. But he could move them and, straining his ears to hear something, Tyson carefully opened his eyes an inch, blinking through his lashes to see his surrondings. Darkness enclosed him with only some dim lights somewhere to his left side and for a moment fear gripped his heart, but Tyson pushed that feeling away. Now was really not the time to be frightened. He had to find out where Boris' men had brought him to.

As if the thought had called them, Tyson could see brighter lights coming nearer and a raspy voice complained: "The little bastard nearly broke my nose! I would like to do something really nasty to him in response…do you think I will get the chance when Boris is done with him?"

Tyson lifted an eyebrow at that comment and remembered the man, who had been the unfortunate one to come into contact with one of the defensive moves Gramps had taught him during their kendo lessons. Now the bluenette was grateful for his grandfather's relentless training in the martial arts, because the teen knew he could hold his own against a physical attack - he had proven it when Boris' men jumped on him hours ago. Even if they had succeded in the end, it had been partially to the fact that Tyson had allowed them to capture him by not fighting with his whole strength and martial arts knowledge.  
_  
'If you call me bastard because I've almost broken your nose, buddy…what would you think if you knew I could have easily done something even more painful to you?', _Tyson thought with wry humor. _'If you really get that chance to try to do something to me, you will be surprised.'_

Hearing the men coming nearer, Tyson moved his hands quickly up to where his dragon-shaped medallion hung and pressed the little button on the backside of it to open the one-sided communication, so that his friends could hear everything that was said from this moment on. Each of the seven teens now wore such a medallion, which Kenny had rigged with a communication device. That was a part of Tyson's plan, like the fact that when it was activated the device would allow the wearer to be tracked down by the GPS chip Kenny had also installed. Having done that and hiding the medaillon under his shirt once more, the bluenette closed his eyes and pretended to be still oblivious to the world.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the meantime the atmosphere in Mr. Dickensen's office was far from being relaxed. On the contrary, it crackled with uneasiness, fear, worry and silent prayers for Tyson's health. Mr. Dickensen and Tyson's friends were waiting here for any news on the bluenette since Gramps had tersely informed them, that his grandson hadn't come back from his trip to the grocery shop this Saturday morning.

Max was sitting in a chair, his normally exuberant and cheerful personality for once absent, as the blonde teen restlessly wrung his hands in his lap in fear for his best friend. Ray paced the room, angry with himself at not being able to help his blue-haired teammate right now. Kenny clutched his laptop close to himself and had closed his eyes, praying silently that Tyson wouldn't be hurt.

Kai and Tala were standing still, Kai leaning like always against one wall while the redhead sat like Max in a chair and tried to control the fear that was raging inside him. He knew better than any of the other persons present how dangerous Boris could be – and to have someone precious to his heart like Tyson in that man's grip made him want to destroy something.

Looking at Kai, who at first seemed to be his usual cool and collected self, Tala quickly noticed that the dual-haired teen was as affected by the situation as he was. Kai's body was trembling slightly with uneasiness; his whole body language screamed tenseness. The stress the teamcaptain of the Bladebreakers felt at knowing Tyson in Boris' clutches was visible on his face – in the tight line of his mouth, the frown marring his forehead.

Kai had crossed his arms in front of his chest to hold himself unmoving, but his fingers dug into his arms almost painfully, as he mentally urged Tyson to do something, to let them know he was ok. _'Tyson, that was your damned stupid plan…so say something to let us know it worked and you are alright! Say something…please'_, Kai silently vented his uneasiness and fear for his blue-haired friend.

It was so sudden, that his wish was granted that Kai almost jumped a foot in surprise. The speakers of the device, which Kenny had manipulated to receive transmissions sent by any of the medallions the seven teens wore, crackled shortly and then a voice came over the line which made all those present freeze. Then Kai's dark crimson eyes flashed murderously and he looked at the innocent technical equipment as if he would like to burn it with his look. Max, Ray and Kenny exchanged a look, which was part relief that Tyson was obviously well enough to activate his medallion and part worried fear because of the company their beloved friend was now in.

Boris.

"My, my, my…see who we have here", the ex-minion of Voltaire said in his cold voice. "Tyson…what a pleasure to meet you again. I am glad you decided to follow my invitation."

"Boris", Tyson's voice answered – a careful mix of apparent surprise at seeing the man and an emotion, as if Tyson only now realized who had sent the men who had attacked him before. Then the bluenette retorted: "Do you always have to be so annoyingly unsensible? If you wanted to meet with me, a written invitation would have done the trick, you know?" Annoyance had seeped into Tyson's voice, who carefully feigned his reactions to get the answers he wanted to know.

"Tyson, don't provoke him", Max whispered as if his friend could hear him. Ray who had taken a seat next to the blonde as the friends crowded around the speakers, laid a hand on Max' arm to calm him. "He knows what he's doing", the neko-jin said soothingly, even as he trembled slightly with fear himself.

Boris merely laughed amusedly…a chilling sound, which made Tyson inwardly shudder. But he had gotten the desired reaction and continued to play the role he wanted to present to his enemy. Schooling his features into a questioning expression, he asked: "What do want from me, Boris? And…", he added as if he remembered this fact only now, "what are you doing here in Japan? Shouldn't you rot in a prison cell for your crimes?"

The man whom Tyson had injured during the attack on himself, hissed in anger and started to go forwards. But Boris' voice held him back: "Stop, Martigan. Don't let your anger get the best of you. This boy was always intringuing in his behaviour, so very emotional." Then he focused on Tyson's face who returned the look without blinking.

"Brave as always, aren't we?", Boris stated.

Tyson shrugged and answered: "One of my more endearing qualities, I've been told."

"We will see." Boris' eyes swept over the young teen who still sat on the cold surface of the cell, his hands bound tightly with the rope. But the bluenette didn't seem frightened of the situation he found himself in. That showed that he was either really brave or stupid. Or both.

Boris decided to make Tyson's situation even more uncomfortable to see how the teen would react. Therefore he said with false remorse: "Oh, I see my men weren't really all that nice to you, Tyson. Binding you with a rope and then make you sit on the cold floor - I apologize for that. But you have to realize that these days it's very hard to get good personnel. You sure are not comfortable enough to have a long, nice chat with me, aren't you?", he added with apparent sweetness.

"You are really perceptive", Tyson replied wryly, mentally scowling at Boris. As if the madman didn't know why the teen was in that uncomfortable position! Tyson was sure he had given the orders to do that.

"Then we should do something to give you more comfort and then I'd like to share some stories with you, my boy", Boris said.

His smile gave Tyson a queasy feeling in his stomach, but outwards he remained calm and opted to look curious. As Boris gave the man next to Martigan a nod, the man silently came over to Tyson, grabbed him roughly and lifted him from the floor. The bluenette openly scowled and said: "I can move on my own, you know? Really…", he huffed in obvious annoyance. Then Tyson trailed off, as the man shoved him without a word to a nearby wall and his eyes narrowed. Seconds later he leaned against said wall and felt like he was participating in an old movie.

Rattling experimentally with the chains bound around his wrists and ankles, he tilted his head at Boris. "Nice", he commented, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I feel so much better now."

Boris grinned deviously and a spark of fear laced through Tyson at seeing the insane glint in the man's eyes. He could feel the crazyness emanating from the violet-haired man and steeled his resolve, before opting to lean casually against the wall behind him, ignoring the wet coldness seeping into his clothes.

"Now that you are more comfortable we can start our little chat", Boris began speaking once more.

"And what do you want to discuss?", Tyson asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, let's see", Boris answered, giving himself an expression of thoughtfulness. Then he brightened and said: "How about Kai? Or Tala and Bryan? I have come to know, the latter ones are now living in this town, too. That's really fine with me, so I don't have to go searching for them…I want to talk to them - you know, about the good old times. I miss these days…", Boris trailed off.

Tyson felt burning anger bubbling inside him, but controlled his outward reactions with an iron grip. This man was obviously dangerous, wandering the thin line to complete madness. The insane glint had gotten stronger with the mentioning of the names of Tyson's friends and the bluenette knew he had to be very careful with what he said and did. He had to protect his three friends from the evil the violet-haired man represented, but he also had to find a way to coax some informations about his location and the plan Boris pursued out of him.

Blinking as if totally surprised and giving himself the air of simple-mindedness, Tyson replied: "Oh, really? But I don't think that they want to meet you again."

Boris' eyes narrowed and anger flashed through them, before he said: "I don't care what they want. There's something that has to be made clear to all of them! And when Kai will hear that you are my guest, I think he will be really eager to speak with me! I am looking forward to his face when he realizes that I am free again…that thought was something to hold onto the time I sat in prison because of him - and you…", a cold look from madly glinting eyes was directed at Tyson, whose face held nothing but feigned confusion.

"Why do you think Kai is responsible for your arrest?", he asked stupidly.

"Because he left us…betrayed us - after all those years of careful preparation. Voltaire even gave him Black Dranzer, the most powerful Bit-Biest that ever existed", Boris ground out in anger. His eyes held a furious look as the man added: "And Tala did the same…leaving without any gratitude for what I have done for him…and Bryan following him like a mindless puppet!"  
_  
'Whom do you call a mindless puppet? Be careful how you talk about my friends! Kai and Tala did what was right and good for them, leaving you crazy lunatic as fast as they could'_, Tyson mentally fumed, holding only barely onto his temper. Fortunately the room they were in was dark, so none of the three men saw his deep blue eyes flashing dangerously. _'Dare you say to me that they have to be grateful for all the awful things you did to them! As if they should show you gratitude for having had to live a life without any warmth or friends, happiness and joy!'_, the bluenette ranted in his mind.

Boris vented a breath and calmed himself. Then he looked at the teen chained to the wall and smiled evilly. "Yes, I think I will enjoy it greatly to tell Kai that you are here. He has to learn whom he has to follow without complaint." Tyson's eyes glowed angrily at that statement and his hands clenched, but he forced himself to stay silent to not destroy his carefully created appearance of being a little bit slow.

"In the meantime I have some plans with you, Tyson", Boris' malicious voice aroused the bluenette's attention then once more.

"You are the World Champion after all…beating Tala in the finals should have been impossible for anyone after all the experiments I made with him to improve his skills. That means there has to be something about you…something, that allowed you to win in spite of that. I want to know what it is that makes you special."

At the word 'experiments' Tyson had stiffened and his thoughts flew to his red-haired friend. He couldn't help but feeling furious on Tala's behalf and trembled slightly with the magnitude of emotions battling inside him, desperate to come out. The bluenette closed his eyes for a moment and calmed himself with thinking back to the evenings with Tala on the river, speaking to the older teen, making him laugh and enjoy life in general. The image of Tala's ice-blue eyes alight with warmth while looking at him appeared before his inner eye and soothed Tyson's raging fury. And steeled his silent promise to protect his friend from a reocurrence of the horrors he had to endure in his childhood.

Breathing slowly, Tyson opened his eyes again und answered: "I don't think I like what you suggest, Boris. The match between Tala and me was a good one, even as he had to use the stolen Bit-Biests. But with the help of our friends Dragoon was stronger than Wolborg."

"Ah…yes. Dragoon. The legendary storm dragon", Boris interrupted Tyson. "A really interesting fact, that you have such a Bit-Biest…do you really understand what power you control, boy? Dragon-Bit-Biests are said to be among the mightiest creatures - and they are rare. So rare, that since millennias nobody has seen one…and you not only have a dragon, but a storm-dragon. The masters of air…", Boris rambled on.

Tyson felt his insides turn cold as he realized what was to come. Now his Bit-Biest was in danger - his friend, his partner in every beyblade-match he had fought. When he saw Boris give Martigan an authoritative wink and heard him say: "Get me his blade", Tyson's whole body tensed. His demeanor changed instantly to a defensive one to do everything to protect Dragoon. Nobody would take away his Bit-Biest.

Martigan came over with a nasty expression on his face to search for the blade, but when he saw the changed expression on the blue-haired teen's face he visibly slowed down. The man didn't know why, but the young one suddenly made his insides freeze without really doing anything other than look at him. But those eyes spoke louder than any warning Martigan had ever gotten before.

Deep blue eyes had turned into crystal shades of sharp ice and sent him a bone-chilling look which clearly said: _'Touch my blade and die'_.

If anybody had told him that he would someday be frightened by a teenager, Martigan would have laughed. But now he couldn't help the feeling of looming danger. Tyson's icy look dared him to try and steal his Dragoon. The man had never felt so threatened before and slowly stepped back and away from the silent teen.

Boris watched Martigan with obvious annoyance and opened his mouth to scold his useless minion, but then Tyson switched his gaze towards him. And even Boris reeled at the furious power Tyson's eyes held at the prospect of somebody endangering his beloved Bit-Biest.

Then the bluenette spoke quietly: "Dragoon has chosen me to be his guardian, Boris. Nobody but me will ever be his partner, so bury the thought you obviously had. Bury it deep, very deep." Power suddenly crackled in the air, making Boris' hairs stand on his arms and shivers ran down the spines of all three men. They realized that the idea of taking away his blade from Tyson could cost them a limb.

_'Huh? What's with him now?'_, Tyson had thought incrediously, his fury at the prospect of losing Dragoon receding a bit when he noticed Martigan backing away from him with an expression of slight fear on his face. Switching his gaze to Boris because the bluenette expected the violet-haired man to shout at his minion for not doing what he had been told, he centered his eyes on the face of the evil man. Boris really seemed to want to scold Martigan, but then stopped as he felt Tyson's look on him.

When their gazes locked, Boris couldn't help his reaction - and the next moment Tyson mentally blinked at the almost unnoticable flinch of the older man. Then he smiled inwardly. _'It seems as if I have learned to use Kai's famous 'death-glare' quite well'_, the bluenette mused silently. _'I am so angry that they wanted to take my Dragoon away from me, that I was able to frighten them with a mere look…cool. I wish my friends could have seen that… even Boris wasn't able to mask his reaction wholly. Who would have thought - I threatened Boris without really trying to. Hell just froze over.'_

Feeling more sure of himself because of his revelation, Tyson steadily looked at Boris, who returned his gaze with a curious and surprised one. The older man pondered what had happened a moment ago and was regarding the teen in front of him in a whole new light. The bluenette had surprised him once more - the power he had exuded with a mere look from his oceanblue eyes had been incredible.

Before he seemed to be a normal young man, not overly bright or powerful. What Boris couldn't know was that he had fallen victim to the image Tyson had carefully created…the bluenette knew that if he played a bit dumb and simple-minded, then the man wouldn't think about what he said. And by that would reveal more than he knew about his plans.

Boris was not the first person to underestimate Tyson's clever mind and strategic thinking. The blue-haired teen had often made good use of his cheerful, likable appearance before to mask his sharp intelligence and therefore had more than once been able to surprise his contrahents in a beyblade-match by suddenly turning the tables on them.

Now Boris had eagerly fallen into his trap and Tyson mentally rolled his eyes in half-annoyance. How easy some people fell to his disguise, eager to believe themselves to be more intelligent and better than everybode else. But he would use this thinking to his advantage.

Then a slow evil smile appeared on Boris' face and Tyson came to attention once more. He straightened slightly, steeling himself for whatever his enemy had in stow for him now. The bluenette realized that Boris had a new plan – the man seemed intringued by the events that had taken place as he wanted Tyson's Bit-Biest.

"Impressive", Boris slowly confessed. "You are quite protective of your Dragoon, Tyson. I knew that…but what I didn't know was the amount of power you really possess. Interesting…and it changes everything."

Boris thought for a moment, then said: "I have something for you to think about, Tyson. With that power you have inside, you are able to do almost everything you want. Have you ever thought about using it? You could take what you want, without caring for the consequences - you could be great! I have always wanted to have somebody like you at my side…with a power to almost match my own. Your great power and my sharp mind together - we could be unstoppable! What do you think?"

Boris had worked up quite an enthusiasm, silently smiling to himself. He thought about the advantage the teen's power would give him. The bluenette had control over one of the mightiest creatures, a storm dragon - aside from his own intringuing strength. And because of his naïve mind he could be used for Boris' plans. The crazy man would have liked to rub his hands in glee at the prospect of having the teen under his 'care' – Tyson would be an even better marionette than Kai, Tala and Bryan had been in the past. More powerful without the quick mind to realize it. Wonderful. A piece of puzzle Boris hadn't anticipated, but decided to use for his goals.

"What do you think about becoming my right hand man, Tyson?", he then repeated his offer eagerly.

This time Tyson didn't have to feign his reaction. Blinking in open astonishment, he said: "Run that by me again?"

tbc…

Another chapter done! (yeah me) What will Tyson's answer to Boris' unexpected 'proposal' be? And when will he carry out the next part of his own plan to get rid of Boris forever? Stay stuned for the next chapter! (grins)

gemini-starlight


End file.
